FTR: Fairy Tail Reloaded
by Phantom Puncher and Soul Trap
Summary: An alt. version of Fairy Tail following three former Hydra claw mages and their adventures after joining Fairy Tail. Hot Blood Hivel the Blood Dragon Slayer, Kokoa the eccentric snap mage, and Virgil the former mercenary with a dark past. This is the story of these three and many more whose lives were touched by the guild Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1 We are Hydra Claw

**Hello readers, this is our first story so constructive criticism would be appreciated .**

**This story is an alternate version of Fairy Tail with some original characters and minor changes, yet we're still following the original source material.  
>All the rights, logos and characters belong to Hiro Mashima with the exception of the OCs. Go support the official release.<br>Now with that said, enjoy the story. ~** **sincerely Phantom Puncher.**

**Chapter 1 - We are Hydra-Claw**

Our story begins in the city of Larkspur where the dark guild of Hydra-claw lies- well maybe dark is too strong of a word, as it's more of a grey guild- but that's beside the point. Anyway, at Hydra-Claw two mages had just returned: Hivel Blutrigan and Kokoa Videl. Hivel was a teenage boy of average height and build with messy brown hair and spectacles, and he always wore a watch and armband, given from his father. Hivel was little... different. He was a user of a rare kind of magic called Dragon Slayer magic. In his case, Blood Dragon magic. You may be asking yourselves, what's that? It's where he uses blood as a weapon. Don't get me started with him and blood... He loves it. The other mage was a teenage girl with a semi-curvy figure, a pale skin tone, and black messy pigtails with bangs. She had no shoes on her feet and wore semi-revealing clothing. Now just when you think she's "normal," that's when you discover her love for spiders going as far as having eight piercings on her ears, tongue, belly, and lip. She even had pet tarantula named Rosey (She likes the color red), which she tortured Hivel with, knowing of his fear of spiders. Kokoa specialized with summoning ink which was is a type of ink made of pure magic. It can normally be used to coat wands or staffs; However, Kokoa uses it on her nails which allows her to activate her magic by simply snapping her fingers (normally making spiders or fire).

After clearing a village of its large Vulcan problem, the duo had decided it was time to relax, now that they were home

"Hey Kokoa, that's a nice belly ring you got there. Mind if I play with it?" Hivel flirted. WHACK! She responded by kicking him in the face with her bare foot. "Ouch! What the Hell!?" he whined.

"Don't you have to buy me dinner first, handsome?" Kokoa teased "Actually, I think you have to buy her flowers first, kiddo," remarked the Guild Master Boris. Boris Manson had been the Guild Master and founder of the guild Hydra-Claw until he left the magic council due to his recklessness.

He was also Hivel and Kokoa's guardian and mentor, who had looked after them since their youth. He was a tall, lanky man dressed in black, with a long cape and top hat decorated with skulls. He was still in good shape for man in his eighties, He also dyed his hair, his mustache, and even his eyebrows black to retain a youthful look. "It's good to see you Master," Hivel greeted his superior.

"As is to see you, my children," Boris replied, "I'm assuming things went well?" The elder had asked.

Hivel and Kokoa both cringed and glanced at each other with a nervous feeling. "Well, Kind of..." they both said, being very vague. The old man raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" He sighed.

"Well, we got rid of the problem..." Hivel started, "But at the same time destroyed the village," Kokoa finished for him as they both held their breath. There was a long pause between them. Then suddenly the old man let out laughter, "Well it's not my problem. It's not like I'm in the council anymore." He joked as the two let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, there is a God," she said, relieved. "No kidding, I thought for sure we were dead meat, but that's not like the Master" Hivel agreed. "Oh, by the way kids," the ex-Guild Master exclaimed, "I just hired us new recruit!" "Really?" They both said in unison, "I thought we weren't getting anymore," Hivel noted. "Well, we're in luck, as he's from one the big runners," Boris said. "From which one?" Kokoa inquired. Hivel guessed,"Blue Pegasus? Fairy Tail? Lamia Scale..?" "It's actually answer D, Hivel," he answered, "He's from Phantom Lord." They were filled with shock and slight intimidation. "The Dark Guild?" Hivel questioned. The old man nodded. "Cool," Kokoa said. "Yes, when he was in the guild he was dubbed the fifth member of the Element Four," he explained. "So?" asked Hivel, "Wouldn't that make it the Element Five?" "Well, not really, he wasn't technically a member but still very strong. He's apparently S-Class" the old man stated.

"Wow, He sounds like a badass of colossal proportions," Kokoa complimented. "You kids have heard of the Devil of the Snow, right?" Boris asked. Both of his disciples nodded. "Well, he's the new recruit." Suddenly they both gasped in fear as chills went down their spines. "The..The Devil of the Snow? Like the one from Iceberg?" Hivel questioned. Boris nodded "The very same."

Then suddenly the Guild Hall doors creaked open and the Hall went silent as a hooded man in a very dark blue coat with a light blue lining entered. Then air suddenly became colder, and a light snow breezed through the air as the cold wind began to whistle. "Did it just get colder all of a sudden?" Hivel asked. "Maybe you should warm me with your body heat Hivel," Kokoa said in a flirty voice as she unzipped his jacket. "What?! Don't take off my coat, it's freezing you weirdo!" Hivel retorted. "Says the guy who drinks blood," Kokoa remarked. "Point taken," Hivel said without an argument.

The hooded man approached the ex-Guild Master in an eerie silence "So you're the new guy, eh? Welcome aboard" Boris held out his hand to shake. The man stood quietly and did not raise his arm. Boris, disappointed, put his hand down. "Now, everyone, say hello to our new member and treat him like a pal!" Boris announced in his usual elderly, upbeat tone.

Hivel held his breath as the hall remained silent. "I think I can see my breath," Kokoa remarked, she exhaled and saw it in the cold air as she giggled in amusement "I don't think that's a good thing, Kokoa!" Hivel exclaimed, "We're going to catch a cold if this keeps up!"

"Say, what is your name anyway, lad? Go on, introduce yourself," the Master encouraged.

The man's eyes opened, revealing his piercing icy blue eyes as he spoke up in a booming voice, "For those who have not made my acquaintance, my name is Virgil" He stated.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ice Man

**Hey everyone Soul and Phantom here, and as we promised. The second installment of Fairy Tail Reloaded.**  
><strong>In this chapter we'll learn more about Virgil as well as the other characters.<br>Thanks again for tuning in, now on with the story. Enjoy ~ Phantom Puncher and Soul Trap**

**Chapter 2 - The Ice Man**

After the introductions of Hydra-Claw newest member, The man named Virgil had taken a seat next to Hivel and Kokoa as they were both intrigued yet intimidated by this new Mage.

"He's not much of a talker is he?" Kokoa remarks "I'm not one to normally be scared, But this guy really gives me the chills. No pun intended" Hivel states. Kokoa glanced back at him "Really? That's not what Rosey thinks" she tells him "No Kokoa, Don't you bring Rosey into this" Hivel warns

"What's that Hivel? You want to bring Rosey into this?" she teases "What!? No! That's not what I said, You know exactly what I said" he begins to lose his cool, "Well, If you insist" she replies.

Kokoa reached in one of her pouches and opened it and pulled out a red knee tarantula as big as the palm of her hand. She teased making it look like she'd throw it at Hivel making him cringe with fear "Stop Kokoa! Not funny" he said trying to convince her to stop "Aww, but she likes you Hivel, Want to give her a kiss?" she continued to tease him, He waved his head back and forth No over and over "You do? Okay" she moved the eight legged creature closer as Hivel draws backward more and more until his back is pressed against the wall seeing as the arachnid got closer to his face and he began to sweat bullets.

Until an intimidating voice called out "Leave him alone!" it said irritated, both of them saw it was Virgil who spoke out "It's getting annoying" he remarked. Kokoa put Rosey back into her pouch giving Hivel a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his head "Wow, Now that's my kind of man" she states and moves to Virgil taking a spot next to him "So Virgil was it?" she asked, he nodded "I'm not interested, So forget about it" he told her very blunt

"Wow, talk about giving the cold shoulder" she told him "You're worse than someone I know at puns" he remarked.

She went back to sitting next to Hivel "He's not very social" she tells him "Well, What do you expect from somebody who was in Phantom Lord Kokoa? I don't think he gossips very much" Hivel quietly replies.

"Hmph!" Virgil snickers "You two think I can't hear you back there?" he asks them making them both cringe "How did he hear us?" Hivel asks "I don't know? Maybe he's an elf" Kokoa suggests.

After a while of doing nothing but whispering back and forth, Hivel managed to get up courage and got up to talk to the reclusive Virgil. He took a seat right next to him with a slight shiver but mostly remained calm

"Hello, Uh..My name is Hivel" Hivel introduced himself "So um..You're Virgil, Correct?" he asked, Virgil nods

"Oh okay, Well what kind of magic do you use?" he wondered trying to start a conversation "Ice" Virgil simply replied

"Ice? Oh okay, That's cool" Hivel says even though he already knew judging by the cold air. "Well, I don't mean to boast, but I'm the Blood Dragon Slayer Hot Blood" Virgil glanced with slight interest "What did you say you were?" he asked

"I..I'm the Blood Dragon Slayer. I'm Hot Blood Hivel" Hivel replies with a surprise that he responded "Why do you ask?" Hivel wondered

"No reason" Virgil turns away and continues to drink from his mug which Hivel saw was nothing but shaved ice. "Hey, You want some water or something with that?" he asks concerned "No, I like Ice just as it is" he says nonchalantly "Okay" Hivel says trying not to make the conversation awkward.

Hivel feels a hand touch his shoulder slightly alarming him only to turn around and see it's Kokoa "Don't do that" he tells her "Well fine, I was just asking if you wanted to take a job grumpy ass" she tells him "Oh! I'm sorry which job?" he says feeling bad that he came off as rude "This one" she holds up the job request which required to find a man with a stolen book. "That sounds pretty simple" Hivel acknowledges "How about you Mr. Dark and Handsome?" she asked Virgil

"Whatever, A job is a job" he tells her not seeming very interested "So then it's settled, Let's get going" Kokoa tells their small group "Oh Yeah! Now my blood is pumping!" Hivel said psyched up.

The trio left the Guild Hall and ended up in the streets of Magnolia where a large crowd of people were gathered in streets mostly comprised of teenage girls "Woah, What's going on here?" Hivel asks one of the girls

"Don't you know? Salamander is in Magnolia!" she says and joins the large crowd "Really? Natsu is here?" Hivel got suddenly got excited hearing about his old friend.

Hivel and Natsu are both Dragon Slayers (Blood and Fire respectively) and they both met when they were really young when Master Boris of Hydra Claw and Master Makarov of Fairy Tail had a little meeting actually concerning the young boys both being Dragon Slayers.

The two were inseparable and they rough housed all the time even with Kokoa trying to fit in with the boys (and did a good job fitting in), but Hivel hadn't seen Natsu in several years and hearing that his old buddy was in Magnolia got him excited.

Hivel stood on his tippy toes as high as he good get to see over the crowd but sadly he still wasn't tall enough "Crap! Hey Kokoa give me a boost?" he asked her. She obliged and threw him over her shoulders and for a girl she was quite strong.

Now with his extra boost, Hivel looked over the crowd of girls and saw they were gathered around a dark haired man in a cape

"Wait, That doesn't look like Natsu" he exclaimed "I know it's been awhile but, I thought he had pink hair...And he wasn't that smooth with the ladies" he added

"See Natsu anywhere?" Kokoa asked "Naw, It's some pretty boy poser" he retorted

"Hmph! Well that's disappointing" Kokoa sighed. Hivel jumped off Kokoa's shoulders and landed on his feet like a cat "Oh Well, We should get going or we'll never find that book" Hivel suggested, Just then a busty blond in a blue skirt and white top passed by him joining the large crowd and caught his attention "He-Lo!" he said admiring the blond "Hey, Earth to Hivel!" Kokoa called him tapping his back snapping him out of his trance

"Don't we need to get moving?" she asked in a sarcastic tone

"Oh Yeah" he said suddenly remembering "We should be getting on that" he added. The trio had made their way past the large crowd and down the streets.

After a while of walking and searching, hunger overwhelmed Hivel "Oh Man, I'm starving" he whined as his stomach growled

"Think we should get something to eat maybe?" Kokoa asked him, He nodded in approval "Okay, How about you Dark and Handsome?" she asked Virgil

He stood silently and shrugged "Well then let's not wait any longer, Cause I know Hivel is going to have a heart attack if we don't eat soon" Kokoa mocked Hivel. but nonetheless he nodded in agreement, So they made their way to a cafe around the town square.

"Say, Do you got any raw meat?" Hivel asked the waiter with a returning awkward glance "Sir..We cook our meat" the waiter replied

"Well..Just give me some uncooked meat, I'm dying here!" Hivel complained "Sir that's not possible I can't do that" he told him "Fine, Then I will have nothing" Hivel pouted crossing his arms

"Yes, Now what would you like ma'am?" he asked Kokoa "Mmm, Just give me a croissant and some tomato juice okay" she ordered

"Right, And you sir?" he asked Virgil

"I'll have a large cup of Ice" he bellowed surprising the waiter "Umm, Don't you want some Water with that?" he offered "Did I stutter" Virgil said giving him an evil glare "Yes Umm, Right away sir" the waiter said leaving.

"Hmph! This blows!" Hivel complained "I wonder if there's a blood bank anywhere?" he wondered looking around and noticed at a restaurant window next door he recognized the blond he saw earlier in the street with a blue cat and pink haired guy digging in and causing a scene

"Wait a minute" Hivel realized "I would recognize that cat and that eating habit anywhere, That's Natsu and Happy!" he announced sprinting to the restaurant "Hivel where are you going?" Kokoa wondered "It's Natsu and Happy! The real ones this time!" he told her.

Just before he could go through the doors he bumped into a man who dropped something, Hivel looked closer and saw that that was the missing book that was in the job request "Hey! That's the Thief!" Hivel pointed the running man out.

In the blink of an eye the running man was face to face with Virgil "What the? Where did you come from?" the thief wondered, Not long after he fell flat on the ground after being struck in the face by Virgil's fist.

Fear got the better of the thief and he attempted to escape by running away from the threatening man, but Virgil blew a large gust of frost air at the thief and it Froze his legs to the ground solid.

Virgil grabbed the thief by his collar choking him "Drop the book!" Virgil demanded "Now" he warned

"Uh! Virgil! He kind of dropped it, See! I got it here" he reminded him and waved the book in confirmation

"Thanks" Virgil said before breaking the ice by throwing the thief into a brick wall

"Damn! Overdo it much?" Hivel asked "He's perfect" Kokoa commented "What do you mean by that?" Hivel asked

"He's somebody that can play Rough" she added "Oh God!" Hivel said rolling his eyes

"Well, We ought to get this back to master Boris seeing that we did the job" Kokoa said "Yeah and this time no buildings were destroyed" Hivel added on "Say, Since we got extra time maybe we can still see Natsu and Happy" he said turning to see that the trio in the restaurant were gone. Hivel sighed in disappointment, "Come on Now" Kokoa ordered Hivel with Virgil following close behind.

**LATER THAT DAY**

As the trio was heading out of magnolia they heard an explosion in the distance

"What's that?" Hivel questioned "I think that's the army in the distance" Kokoa suggested this worried Hivel thinking they're after them for the mountain village incident

"Wait! No, It's not my fault! It was the Vulcans honestly!" Hivel begged

"Calm down, It looks like they're after those people" Virgil said calming Hivel.

At that moment Hivel and Kokoa were tackled by a blond and a pink haired mage "Wait a sec" Hivel recognized him "Natsu!" Hivel shouted in joy "Hivel!" Natsu shouted back and greeted each other with a best friend headbutt

"Are you two friends or enemies?" the pretty blond asked "Are you joking? He's my best buddy!" Natsu answered her

"Say, Where's Happy?" Hivel wondered

"You know that stupid cat too huh?" the blond asked "Hivel!" a voice called from the sky revealing a flying blue cat

"There he is, It's good to see you guys" Hivel told his old friends "Same here, Hey who's the tall guy?" Natsu asked "Oh him? He's the new recruit in Hydra Claw. His name is Virgil" Hivel introduced his comrade to Natsu

"Do you remember me Natsu?" Kokoa asked

"Of course, Your Kokoa. You, me and Hivel used to spare when we were kids" Natsu acknowledge "Like play fighting or something?" the blond girl asked

"No" Hivel said feeling insulted "Of course not, We always fought for real, It was really fun" Natsu told her with the blond girl left speechless

"Hey Natsu, You never introduced your friend" Hivel reminded him "Oh Yeah, This is Lucy..She's going to join Fairy Tail" Natsu explained to Hivel's surprise _She's going to join Fairy Tail? Lucky! _ he thought to himself.

"So uh, Natsu. What's with those guys chasing you three?" Hivel asked "Well, I might have overdone it" Natsu replied with his arms behind his back and cracking a grin

"So you're the one who caused those explosions?" Kokoa asked "Does Master Boris hit on girls much younger than him?" Hivel asked her knowing that she knew the answer. Natsu laughed.

Hivel just got an idea just then "Hey, Natsu maybe we can have a little get together later, eh?" he proposes

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Natsu asks curiously "You know, have my team and your team hang out someplace classy?" Hivel says answering him. He looked back noticing the army still approaching "But, maybe when the army isn't chasing us" he added.

"Yeah! That'd be cool" Natsu says "Aye Sir!" Happy agreed

"Awesome! First I'll deliver this book to master Boris and then we can have a get together" Hivel told him with the two friends bumping fists

"I like that idea" Kokoa agreed.  
>Then she turned her attention to Lucy with a grin "I'm Kokoa" she introduced herself to Lucy "Lucy was it?" she nodded in confirmation<p>

"Oh I bet you and I are going to be _Great _friends" she tells Lucy "Yeah..Sounds good" Lucy answered sounding uncomfortable

"How about you Ice Man?" Hivel asked nudging Virgil for a reply. The Ice Man stood still silently with no answer "Umm, Ice Man?" Hivel asked again

"Sounds Lovely" Virgil finally spoke "Great! We'll meet later than" Hivel exclaims

"You gonna bring Grey and Erza?" Kokoa asked Natsu. Virgil's eyes widened and suddenly became interested

"I don't think Erza is gonna be able to come" Natsu answered "Why?" Kokoa asked

"Erza is out on a job" Happy replied to her.

Just then Hivel noticed that Virgil looked sort of invested in the conversation "Ice Man? You okay?" he wondered

"I'm fine" Virgil told him resuming crossing his arms and remaining quiet "Hmph! Weird what's with him?" Natsu asked

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Happy added

_He seems like the only "NORMAL" person out of these weirdos _Lucy thought to herself.

"Well, I'll see you guys later" Hivel waved bye to Natsu and Happy and Lucy as his group made their way to their guild hall escaping the army.

**HYDRA CLAW GUILD HALL**

"Well, my oh my! You actually got the book" Master Boris tells them

"Why does that surprise you?" Hivel asked sounding offended "Because you did the job without destroying anything surprisingly" Boris chuckled patting Hivel on the shoulder.

"Why is the book so important anyway?" Kokoa asked

Boris took the book from Hivel and smiled "It's Daybreak by Kemu Zaelon" he answered with the trio looking really irritated and in silence

"What? I'm a big fan" Boris smiled and walked away reading his book.

"Well that was disappointing" Kokoa sighed

"No Kidding! Just so Master could read his stupid book" Hivel agreed "I heard that!" Boris called to them "By the way..Before I forget" the old man handed them their reward money. 20,000 Jewels each.

"Nice, We still have enough for that dinner later with Natsu and them" Hivel stated

"Knowing how much Natsu loves to eat. We'll still have enough for rent Kokoa" he added

"You live together?" Virgil asked "It's because money is tight nowadays and we decided that if we live together we take turns paying rent each month" Hivel explained.

Virgil remains quiet and still as the cool air blows around him. He walks over to an empty table and sits down by himself.

"Ahh, I bet he's lonely" Kokoa says in a sympathetic voice "Then why don't you try and comfort him, He doesn't seem to mind Rosey" Hivel told her "You want to see Rosey?" Kokoa asks teasing him "Oh don't start that again!" Hivel said in disgust.

"I do wonder though" Kokoa said changing the subject in a serious tone

"Wonder what?" Hivel asked

"Who is this guy? We know nothing about him" Kokoa explained

"You're right Kokoa, Other than him being an Ice Mage, We don't" Hivel agreed  
>Virgil sat at his table with a cup full of Ice and stared at it for a long time and then he finally grinned.<br>_Hmph! Looks like fate has plans for us...Erza._ He thought to himself before taking an ice cube and chewing it to bits.

"We know nothing about him..At all" Kokoa repeated to herself

"We have a right to know" she said as the room's temperature dropped.

**So that was Chapter 2 and ironically you learned almost nothing about Virgil. **

**But we promise, you will learn a lot more about him in coming chapters so hang in there. **

**Also, We'll try to post every Friday, but don't yell at us if we post a day late or anything. Stuff happens.  
>Stay tuned for the next chapter and we'll see you guys later. Thanks<br>~Phantom and Soul **


	3. Chapter 3 The Day of the Fateful Reuinon

**Hey guys! Soul and Phantom here bringing you yet again another chapter of Fairy Tail Reloaded.**

**This chapter is more comedy for you guys.**

**But with that said you will learn a few things.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. ~ Phantom Puncher and Soul Trap**

**Chapter 3 - The Day of the Fateful Reunion**

Hivel asked Natsu to meet him at a restaurant called The Aster House. A place that Master Boris told him about that had good service and great food. So it sounded great to them both.

He got dressed in his best Dragon Slayer robe (His closet was full of the exact same outfit) and told Virgil and Kokoa to meet their at 9:00 pm sharp. Hivel told Kokoa to please try and act normal because he felt that her "Normal" behavior was weird and didn't want her to scare people away..Especially Natsu's new friend Lucy. She was cute and Hivel figured that if he played his cards right he'd ask her on a date with him. That is _IF_ she didn't have a boyfriend already.

Either way he still didn't want to look bad in front of his friend he hadn't seen in years.

**LATER THAT DAY AT THE ASTER HOUSE RESTAURANT**

Hivel had arrived on the exact time and didn't see the others yet.  
>"Ah man I really hope they show up soon" a couple of minutes later he saw Kokoa and Virgil walk up. As for Virgil he wore practically the same clothes his black coat with light blue lining and a fur lined neck, his sliver gauntlets, black steel toe boots, and with his hood down he could see his face better. His face was slightly pale with a stone faced expression, and thick eyebrows, his hair looked like Laxus' except Virgil's hair was black and of course his eyes were a cold blue and he had a scar on his right cheek. Kokoa however was dressed differently, she was wearing a very nice silk red dress, black high heel boots, and fishnet gloves. Hell, she even had her hair down where she hardly looked like herself.<p>

"Hey guys what happened to showing up at 9 sharp?" he asked "And what happened to Kokoa!?"  
>"Well you asked me to dress nice and that's what I did or do you want me to go back to my usual outfit?" she asked sarcastically<br>"No no no that's fine I'm just not used to you looking so..._Normal_" he replied.  
>Hivel then heard Natsu's loud mouth "HEY WE'RE HERE"<p>

"Okay you don't have to scream it" Hivel replied snickering.

Natsu and Happy looked like they're normal selves, they were accompanied by a dark haired man in a nice coat. This was Grey Fullbuster another mage of Fairy Tail and an Ice Wizard with a...strange habit. Then there was Lucy. The cute blonde girl Hivel and company met earlier that day wearing a shiny blue dress and white high heels and her key belt on her hip.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't ask you this earlier but, what kind of wizard are you?" Hivel asked her

"I'm a celestial wizard" Lucy told him "See these keys? Well they're all celestial spirits that I can summon" she added

"Neat, Like what?" Hivel complemented than wondered

"Well the gold keys are zodiac keys and are all zodiac spirits. Such as Aquarius the Water Bearer, Cancer the Giant Crab, and Taurus the Golden Bull" she explained

"That sounds interesting" Kokoa complemented

"Well, Let's continue this inside..You know..With Food" Hivel stated

"Yeah! I want food. Let's Go!" Natsu shouted "Aye Sir!" Happy added.

**INSIDE THE ASTER HOUSE**

"So Hivel, I told you what magic I use? So what's your specialty?" Lucy asked him

"Well, I'm a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu" he said

_WHAT!? _Lucy thought _Great! Another Weirdo just when he seemed normal_ she continued in her head

"But, where Natsu uses fire I use blood magic" Hivel said nonchalantly

"What?" Lucy said nervously "You see, where Natsu was trained by Igneel, I was trained by the Blood Dragon Etrigan" he finished beginning to dig into his food.

Lucy sat there feeling weird. On one side she had the energetic Natsu and on the other was the guy who drinks blood and sees nothing wrong with it. However where Natsu was using his hands to eat, Hivel was at least using the silverware and didn't seem as crazy.

"Hey Lucy, So what size are you?" Kokoa nonchalantly asked Hivel nearly choked on his food after that question

_Oh Boy! And it's all downhill from here_ he thought

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked _Is she saying I'm fat!? _Lucy screamed in her head

"Ya know, Your boobs! What size are they?" Kokoa asked more in detail.

At that moment everyone stopped eating (except Natsu and Happy) and stood in shock of how inappropriate Kokoa's question was...In Public!

"What!?" Lucy said in shock

"C'mon, You're at least a D-Cup..I mean look at these things" she said as she squeezed Lucy's boobs.

Hivel's jaw nearly hit the floor in shock "Kokoa! What are you doing!? That's not acting normal!" Hivel cried

"What are you talking about, This is normal for me" Kokoa answered

"Normal! _FOR YOU!_" He emphasized extremely

"C'mon Kokoa, cut it out" Grey told her as he took off his shirt (Remember I told you about his strange habit? Well, He strips in public and he's unaware of it)

"Grey! Your clothes!" Lucy yelled

"My oh my Grey, You look like you're in great shape" Kokoa complimented him

"Oh God! Not again!" Grey yelled covering himself up "Dammit! So much for a normal night" Hivel cried.

Virgil just sat eating his bucket of ice in peace and quiet

"Does he always eat ice?" Natsu asked

"It seems like it" Hivel said "You know I can make Ice" Grey said trying to calm the situation down. Virgil turned and stared at Grey in silence "Really?" he asked

"Yeah, Watch this" Grey put his hands together "Ice Make: Rose!" then with a blink of an eye a flower made of ice appeared in Grey's hands

"Very Nice" Virgil took the flower and bit the head of it off in one bite.

"Hey, Ice man Why do you like Ice so much?" Hivel asked.

Virgil didn't say anything for a moment then he finally spoke "I like the taste" he answered vaguely

"Hey, Natsu. How come Erza couldn't come again?" Kokoa asked

"She's on some quest or something about fighting a monster I think" he answered.

Virgil raised his head at Natsu again after he mentioned Erza. "When do you suppose she's coming back?" Virgil suddenly asked out of nowhere stunning everyone due to his long silence. "We aren't sure really" Happy answered this time while eating a salmon. Virgil grunted then resumed eating his ice.

"What's his story?" Lucy asked Hivel

"I don't know really, How about you ask him?" Hivel suggested. The air grew chilly in the room suddenly

"Crap! Did it just get _REALLY _cold in here suddenly?" Lucy asked shivering "Don't know what you're talking about seems fine to me" Grey said while stripping to his boxers

"Pants much Grey?" Hivel asked Grey

"What? Oh Crap!" Grey exclaimed at his realization.

"Hey, Virgil was it?" Natsu called to him "Why do you seem so interested with Erza?" he asked him.

There was a pause, then Virgil rose his head and his sharp icy blue eyes looked at Natsu across the table without a word. If you could cut through the air Virgil's eyes would cut it clean in half just by staring.

"She's an...Old Acquaintance" he answered vaguely and resumed eating his ice "Well, That _Some what _answered your question" Hivel noted. Hivel turned his attention to Lucy and took a seat next to her to get closer "So Lucy.." he started "Your joining Fairy Tail from what Natsu tells me" Hivel told her

"Yeah, It's like the coolest Guild ever. I read about it in Sorcerer Weekly all the time" she said with an optimistic voice.

Hivel snickered to himself, You see Hivel read Sorcerer Weekly too ,but not for the articles, oh heavens no, Hivel read it for the bikini photo shoots and one model in particular always got his heart beating faster than usual. Blue Pegasus' own Jenny Realight. A beautiful, busty blue eyed blonde who Hivel always had a crush on he also liked Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail, but that's for later.

"What's so funny Hivel?" Lucy asked

"Oh nothing, Just saying if your joining Fairy Tail than you are in for a Wild Ride" he chuckled. Lucy seemed nervous

"Wait, What do you mean?" she asked nervously "Well if you think Natsu, Happy and Grey are Weird..You haven't seen nothing yet" Hivel laughed. _Oh Great! More Weirdos. _Lucy screamed in her mind

"Hey Lucy? You got any piercings?" Kokoa barged in asking

_Oh God! Here it goes. Just when I'm having a normal conversation. _Hivel thought

"Just the ones on my ears, See" Lucy answered and showed Kokoa her earrings

"I have eight total" Kokoa said in a kind of boastful voice and raised Four Fingers on each of her hands

"My Lip, my ears, my belly, my nose and my tongue" She stuck her tongue out and showed Lucy her tongue ring that looked like a black widow "Pretty cool, huh?" Kokoa asked, Lucy nodded nervously starting to get creeped out by her again

"I think you should get some too" Kokoa encouraged Lucy

"Umm, No thanks. I uh..Umm, Say what's in that bag you got there?" Lucy said trying to change the subject

"It's where I keep my pet Rosey"  
>"Awe, You got a pet?" Lucy asked<p>

"Yeah, She's really cute and furry" Kokoa grinned. Hivel knew where this was going _Oh HELL No! _he thought.

"Just open your hand" Kokoa commanded Lucy and she did just that

"So is she a hamster or something?" she asked

"Oh no, Even better" and _PLOP! _right in Lucy's hand was the hairy tarantula. Rosey.

Lucy began to shake but tried really hard not to scream "Oh..She's a..Spider huh?" Lucy said trying not to sound scared

"Tarantula to be more specific" Kokoa corrected as Rosey began to climb Lucy's arm and her arm became as stiff as a board

"Awe, She really likes you" Kokoa commented

"Yeah..umm Kokoa..Can you take her back?" Lucy said trying not to sound rude but also not scream at the same time.

"Okay, Come here baby..Come to mama" Kokoa held out her hands and called for her pet. Rosey jumped back into her master's hands and back in her box.

"Now about getting those piercings" Kokoa continued her old conversation

"OKAY! I think you've creeped Lucy out for one day Kokoa" Hivel said clearly having enough and trying break the awkwardness between them "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Lucy screamed

"I'm breaking this conversation up before it gets weird. Why are you so mad?" Hivel said confused

"Grope people much!?" she said in an angry voice. Hivel saw that when he was splitting Kokoa and Lucy up that his hand was on Lucy's breast

"Oh God! I'm sorry... I wasn't aware that I was.." Hivel began to panic.

Then the waiter came to their table with a not amused face "Sir I'm going to have to ask your group to leave" he told Hivel

"You have caused nothing but a ruckus since you people have arrived" the waiter explained to them.

However, Natsu took what the waiter said in the wrong context and he stood out of his chair "Are you talking trash on Fairy Tail?" Natsu growled "What?" the Waiter said seeming confused

"Nobody insults my Guild" Natsu pounded both his fists together and sure enough a fire was raging inside of Natsu

"Natsu no! Calm Down!" Hivel cried trying to calm his friend down

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" Natsu punched the Waiter with a burning fist and sent him crashing through the walls

"Now I've got a Fire in my belly that's waiting to get out!" Natsu said while he was in his moment.

He slammed his fists together again "Fire Dragon.."

"Oh no! Not again!" Lucy cried and covered her head

"ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he breathed giant flames from his mouth and completely destroyed the walls.

_BLAM! _Grey's foot hit Natsu's cheek and sent him flying

"Idiot! You destroyed the restaurant!" he shouted at Natsu "He was insulting Fairy Tail though!" he argued back.

"Oh Natsu, You get offended _WAY _too easily" Hivel sighed while face palming

"He overdid it again" Lucy whined

"That's Natsu for you" Happy reminded her.

**OUTSIDE THE DESTROYED ASTER HOUSE RESTAURANT **

"This is was a disaster, I knew in the back of my mind this was a terrible idea" Hivel said feeling embarrassed.

"The food was great!" Natsu exclaimed "Aye" Happy agreed

"Yeah, until you burned the place down, You Jack Ass!" Grey insulted him

"Well, I for one thought it was nice" Virgil spoke up finally after being quiet since inside the restaurant for thirty minutes.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Not only did he speak but he actually _Enjoyed _the night.

"I agree with Ice Man, I thought it was lovely" Kokoa said siding with Virgil.

"What? How was _THAT _lovely?" Hivel said pointing back at the restaurant.

"At least we all had fun" Natsu said to Hivel "We were till you got in a fight with the waiter, Meat Head" Grey insulted

"Sorry Grey, I guess you were to busy stripping in public!" Natsu retorted at his rival. They were face to face with the lighting in their eyes, they wanted to rip each other apart real bad

"I thought it was okay" Lucy said calming the situation "Well, until you grabbed my boob" she sighed in annoyance to Hivel

_DAMMIT! Now I'm the pervert to her. Great! What Luck! _Hivel's mind screamed in agony.

"But, overall I had a fun time despite the problems. I mean someone said everything happens for a reason right?" Lucy assured Hivel. He sighed in relief _So I have a chance still! Yes! _he celebrated in his head.

"Hey Natsu, maybe I can join Fairy Tail one day too" Hivel said in a optimistic voice

"Yeah! That'd be Cool" Natsu agreed with him.

Hivel chuckled "Well, till then I'll see you guys later" Hivel said goodbye to Natsu and company

"Let's hang out sometime Lucy" Kokoa waved _Maybe when you've calmed down...Psycho _Lucy said in her mind to herself.

"I'll be heading my way." Virgil said to his group

"Oh. Okay see ya Ice man" Hivel said, but Virgil just walked away without a word as the wind blew and he disappeared like a ghost "Guess we ought to be going home too, eh Hivel?" Kokoa suggested "Guess so and about that" Hivel said

"What? What is it?" Kokoa asked

"It's..I'll tell you at the apartment" Hivel replied

**HIVEL AND KOKOA'S APARTMENT**

First thing Hivel did was kicked off his shoes and jumped in his bed once he got in his room "Okay Hivel, What is it now?" Kokoa asked still remembering what he said earlier.

He sighed "Okay, Look Kokoa we've been living with each other for a while now and it's been fun, but.." there was that word that always symbolized something bad

"I'm thinking about moving out in a few days" Hivel said sounding like it was killing him to say it.

"Have I made living here uncomfortable for you?" Kokoa asked

"No no, You see if that was the case I would have left years ago. It's just that I think it's time for me to try and take responsibility for myself" Hivel explained to her.

"That sucks" Kokoa said "I'm really going to miss you" she tells him "Rosey is going to miss you too" she pulled out her pet spider and set her on the nightstand .

Rosey walked toward Hivel and bent her legs and looked down in the dumps for a tarantula

"Hey it's okay" Hivel told Rosey and patted it's back "I'm not dead I'm just moving out" he reminded Kokoa and the spider

"I'll still be at the guild and see each other every day" he said with a smile

"Thank God for that" Kokoa grinned

"But first thing is first. I'm getting some sleep" Hivel laid down on his comfy bed and sat his spectacles on the nightstand, switched off the light and closed his eyes and went to sleep almost immediately.

As he laid down Kokoa put Rosey in her tank and and headed for her bed, but she turned to Hivel and put a blanket over him as he snored and tucked the blankets in "Night Hivel" she whispered faintly and headed to her bed and placed the covers over her and smiled before going to sleep.

**Well that's all folks, you learned more what the Ice Man look like. So yay!**

**And you also learned a few things about some of the other characters too.**

**But above everything else, you got a few laughs.**

**There's more on the way, so stay tuned for Chapter 4.**

**Till next time guys. Peace out ~ Phantom Puncher and Soul Trap**


	4. Chapter 4 End of The Hydra

**It's here now, Chapter 4 of FTR.  
>Last Chapter we had Hivel and Natsu's gang meet up.<br>Hivel told Kokoa he was moving, but what awaits their beloved Guild Hydra Claw?**

**Find out Now. Enjoy the Chapter ~ Phantom Puncher**

**Chapter 4 - End of The Hydra**

Three months passed by and Hivel had moved out and found his own apartment. It was a decent little place. It was spacious, clean and the rent was cheap. Life was good for him and so like every day he got up, made himself breakfast (which consisted of medium rare steak, bacon, eggs, and toast), got dressed and headed for the door. He opened the door "What the? Kokoa what are you doing here?" Hivel said surprised

"Hivel, you need to follow me. It's really important" she said in a very serious voice. This took him by surprise. Kokoa never looked so serious about something so it must have been like she said _REALLY IMPORTANT._

**OUTSIDE HYDRA CLAW GUILD HALL**

He couldn't believe what he saw. He wanted to scream, but he was in too much shock that he couldn't. "N...No...How? Wh...Why?" he managed to say

"I"m sorry kids, It seems the Magic Council finally had enough of us so they're shutting us down" Boris sighed "That and our money hasn't been very good either"

"But, I want both of you to know that you were always my favorite students and you'll always be like children to me" The old man told Hivel and Kokoa and placed his hands on their shoulders. Kokoa hugged the man who raised her and began to cry.  
>"It's okay my dear..Think of it as a new beginning" he reassured her patting her back "Yeah, Kokoa! A new beginning..That's exciting ain't it?" Hivel said looking at the positive side "At a boy Hivel, You see maybe you can get in a bigger guild like Blue Pegasus or Quatro Cerberus" Boris encouraged them both.<p>

_Or Maybe Fairy Tail _Hivel's mind raced. Then the air grew cold and the chills fell down everyone's spines. Virgil had arrived  
>"I hear the Guild is being shut down" he tells Boris "Sad to hear..I was really liking this one too" Virgil said<br>"Oh, It's been a pleasure having you at the guild Virgil. After all when do I get well known people in a little ole guild of mine" Boris thanked the Ice wizard.

_How many other Guilds has this guy been in? Well besides Phantom Lord that is. _Hivel asked himself, He still had no clue who Virgil was. Even after four months he hasn't learned anything new about him at all. It bugged Hivel not knowing things. He asked and asked Virgil about him all the time, but all he did was answer vaguely or not answer at all.

"Where are you going to go Ice Man?" he asked "I'll be around" he replied and walked off as the cold wind seemed to follow him.

Hivel felt Kokoa's hand on his shoulder, he saw she was biting her lip and her eyes were watering, but she was holding them back

"Hey, It's not the end of the World. It's like Master said. A new beginning" he reassured her "For both of us, eh?" he nudged her and she cracked a cute smile.

That was one thing Hivel did like about Kokoa. When she wanted to be cute, she really did and this was one of the times where she was. Hivel smiled back and patted her on the back then the two shared a big hug "You're gonna be _Just _Fine" Hivel chuckled and she did to by the comment.

They both got the Guild Mark stamp removed and they went their own separate ways.

As Hivel walked away from his old Guild Hall he'd been for the majority of his life, he let all of it sink in. He was moving forward in life and maybe even moving higher up to becoming a great mage

_Alright, No turning back this time _he thought himself and he knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

"Good bye Hydra Claw it was nice while it lasted" Hivel said to himself

"And Hello Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed happily. He got himself in a running position

"Ready..Steady..GO!" and like a thunderbolt he took off and began his journey.

**MAGNOLIA **

"Yes!..Yes!" he yelled as he saw Fairy Tail's Guild hall was in his gaze and only a block away. Hivel had been running for about 17 hours straight since he left Larkspur and he hasn't took a break since. Being since he was a Dragon Slayer his stamina was inhuman and he could go run like a horse, but now his breathing was fast and his work was finally catching up with him and his legs were sore, but despite knowing the word he never believed in the word quit and so he pressed on.

"I..can't..take..any..more..I..I..need.." he panted "**BLOOOOOOD!**" he shouted so the whole world could hear. Everyone around him took a step backward and just looked at him with awkwardness

"Or maybe just some water" he said. Hivel pushed forward and the momentum began to pick up, one foot in front of the other and before he knew it he was running again with a dust trail behind him. Not long after he was at closing in on The Guild hall's entrance

"Here I come!" he cried as he crashed through the doors and surprised everyone as he was lying on the ground like a baseball player trying to reach home plate.

Hivel got himself back on his feet and saw Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Mirajane Strauss.

"Hey Natsu it's Hivel" Happy told him "What brings you here Hivel?" Natsu asked him

"Well, Hydra Claw was shut down" he informed them while trying to get his breath back

"I'm sorry to hear that" Lucy said with sympathy "It's okay, because that's why I'm here..I want to join Fairy Tail" Hivel explains.

In the back of Hivel's mind he was nervous and he was sweating at the back of his neck, he didn't want to sound crazy in front of his peers (then again this was Fairy Tail he was talking about)

"What's this I hear about wanting to join the Guild?" a familiar voice said. Hivel looked up on the second floor and on the railing sat Makarov Dreyar. The short, balding, mustached old man was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail as well as good friends with Master Boris. He jumped down from the railing and landed in front of Hivel perfectly

"Hivel my boy, I haven't seen you since you were little" he commented on Hivel's growth "Yeah, it sure has been a long time Makarov..Sorry I didn't visit you guys in the past" Hivel apologized "So you don't come and visit for years and then you expect me to let you just _Join the Guild_because you just waltz in her suddenly?" Makarov said with a stern look.

_Crap, So much for the Idea of Joining _Hivel's mind raced as he swallowed hard for what the old man would say next

"I say Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov said with a grinning face "Wait wait..What?" Hivel said flabbergasted with shock

"You heard me..I said Welcome to Fairy Tail. Got a problem with it?" he asked him "No..No Maka...I mean um..Master" Hivel stuttered

"Calm down son. It's okay..In fact I always felt you belonged here you're like family. So I don't see why I shouldn't let you in the Guild. We'll get your guild mark tomorrow if that's okay"

Hivel full of overbearing excitement picked Makarov up and squeezed him repeating the words 'Thank You' over and over to the point where the old man couldn't breathe "Awesome! Welcome Aboard buddy" Natsu said putting Hivel in a headlock "It's good having you here finally" he added "Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Yeah, it's great to have you here Hivel" Gray welcomed him shaking his hand "Thanks Gray good to be here..Oh by the way..Clothes" he replied with Gray seeing himself in his boxers (again)

"Wow, you'll fit in great with the other new people" a girl with a beer keg told him.

The woman with the keg is Cana Alberona. A tall, beautiful, slim, young brunette with an ample bust who wore nothing but a bikini top, capri pants and sandals she's a wizard that uses card magic and has a large tolerance to alcohol and she rarely got drunk.

"What? What do you mean other new people?" Hivel asked her "Well you see we had two other people come in here earlier" Cana said as she took another giant chug from her keg

"Really where?" Natsu and Hivel both asked in unison, suddenly it occurred to Hivel that Natsu didn't know about them either and he was part of the guild "Wait? How do you not know?" Hivel asked Natsu

"Oh, We didn't tell you that we were on a mission to destroy Lullaby" Lucy told Hivel "Wait, The Demon flute?" he asked to verify "Aye" Happy replied to him answering his question

"Oh well in that case, Who were the other people Cana?" he asked Cana.

She sat down her beer keg "Well, One of them is this guy who came here earlier in the day and he didn't talk much kinda like Mystogan" she described "Actually he's over there if you're interested" she pointed and Hivel looked over at a table and his jaw nearly hit the floor.  
><em>What? <em>he thought. _What's HE doing here? Did he follow me here? No wait, He was here before me so maybe...What's he doing here!? _Hivel's mind was racing like a racehorse

"Hey, isn't that the guy that was with you and Kokoa?" Natsu asked "Yeah, I think so" he confirmed. Hivel walked over to the table and walked over to the table and felt the breeze suddenly get cold.

"Virgil?" he asked, then his piercing icy blue eyes looked in his direction and felt as though they saw his soul

"It's a pleasure you remember me Hivel" Virgil replied with his booming voice

"What brought you here?" Hivel asked him very curiously "I needed work and this guild sounded nice" he answered impassively, Hivel rolled his eyes _Yeah, Like he'd answer normally _his conscience said to him. "It's good to see ya Ice Man...but whose the other new person here?" Hivel said

"Who do you think?" Virgil asked him sarcastically

_BLAM! _

the next thing Hivel knew was that he was on the floor and felt a large pain on his cheek _What the? What the hell was that? _he thought then it hit him (No pun intended) _Wait! No way? It can't be_ he then felt someone stepping on his cheek

"Hello, Handsome" said a very familiar femme fatale like voice _Oh Boy! _he thought. "C'mon, lemme help you up" she said taking her foot off his face and she helped him back on his feet. He grinned "Hi Kokoa, fancy freaking seeing you here" he tells her, she laughs and punches his chest

"Well, ain't this nice, Look at us, A sweet little team reunion" Hivel said to his trio "The new team of Fairy Tail" Hivel said proudly.

**And that was Chapter 4, sorry if it feels like we are teasing you, but trust me we're just warming up.**

**I promise you that the next chapter the story will officially get going for you guys.**

**Thanks again for reading our chapter we really appreciate the support.**

**Stay tuned for "Chapter 5 Ice and Steel" **

**Till then peace guys. ~ Phantom Puncher**


	5. Chapter 5 Ice and Steel

**We apologize for how late this was posted, we had trouble with our internet and it finally reconnected.  
>We assure you all that it shouldn't happen again and thanks for the support<br>With that said, we hope you enjoy the chapter. ~ Phantom Puncher and Soul Trap**

**Chapter 5 - Ice and Steel**

The next day the newly appointed members of Fairy Tail each got their new Guild mark. Hivel's was red and was on his right shoulder, Kokoa's was dark purple and was on her left waist, and Virgil's was black and on the right side of his neck.

"Oh man it looks so sweet!" Hivel commented on his Guild mark "Wow, doesn't look too bad, eh Hivel?" Kokoa asked him while she was stretching her leg straight up to see her guild mark. Hive saw Kokoa stretching he felt blood dripping from his nose _GUAH! _he grunted. _Dammit Kokoa _he thought. Why did she have to tease him all the time? It seems ever since Kokoa hit puberty she had always teased Hivel with her semi curvy figure and her spider like flexibility.

Hivel took a seat at the table with Gray "Teasing you as usual?" Gray asked "Yeah, She always does this" Hivel replied "That must be weird" Gray told him "Hmph! Like your stripping habit?" Hivel mocked him.

"Hey Hivel, was it?" said a guy wearing a green coat and glasses with a harem of women "Yeah that's my name, Who are you?" he replied. The guy cracked a smirk "My name's Loke nice to meet you" Loke said and shook Hivel's hand "Same to you Loke" he said back "You like Lucy don't you?" Loke nonchalantly said. Hivel was shocked by this strange thing yet Loke was right. "Well, um..uh.." he stuttered "Well you oughta forget about it, Cause she's mine" Loke tells Hivel.

_He has a harem of women, I'm not gonna let this guy win _Hivel thought "Well I say Bring..It..On" Hivel and Loke were staring each other down "Hey, Calm down you two how about a drink?" Mirajane came in calming the situation down_. _Mirajane Strauss has the kind loving personality (almost motherly) had been the model cover girl of Fairy Tail as well as it's bar maiden and for good reason, she had a perfect curvy figure, bright blue eyes, and beautiful long white hair where her most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She was another one of those women Hivel had a crush on (reading the magazine she posed for obviously) "Sounds good Mira" he couldn't help but smile. She handed him a mug of water "Don't mind Loke, he's actually really sweet" Mira told Hivel with a friendly wink.

Mirajane walked by giving people drinks around the guild then she was walking to Virgil. He looked impassive, but Mirajane was in his gaze and under his dark hood he grinned like the devil himself.

"Can I get you anything Virgil?" Mira asked with an upbeat tone "Yes" he said "I'll have a mug of Ice" "Alrighty, I'll be back in a bit" Mira said as she turned to go get his drink and then

**_THWACK!_**

The entire Guild Hall echoed and everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared in shock of what they just saw and heard. Mira's cheeks were bright red and looked a bit embarrassed "Did he just?.." Gray started to ask "I think so" Lucy answered him. Virgil quietly chuckled to himself.

Hivel just let it sink in at what happened. Virgil had spanked Mirajane's big butt, this caught Fairy Tail's own Titania Erza Scarlet's attention. She was a young tough red head that wore armor and a blue skirt, her specialty was requip magic which allows her to change her armor, outfits and even weapons, she had been one of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages and was well known by people everywhere but now she was angry and that was one person you didn't want mad at you and her target was Virgil.

She rose from her seat across the guild and stomped her way in front of Virgil with that _I'm Going to Kill you _look "Can I help you?" Virgil asked her without even looking at her "Yes, You can" Erza said in the same tone of voice as him "and what's that?" he asked not giving her a glance "I don't like your attitude towards women, So I'm going to have to teach you" Erza said taking a seat across from him "Erza it's alright, I'm okay" Mira said trying to prevent a fight. Erza put her elbow on the table challenging him to an arm wrestling match "If I win, You have to show more respect to the women around here" Erza declared  
>"And what if I win?" he asked with his eyes hidden under his hood "I'm not sure, What do you want?" Erza wondered "Okay, If I win. You..Me..Dinner tonight" Virgil stated. Everyone gasped at how he was back talking Erza "Does he have some sort of death wish?" Lucy asked "It seems like it" Kokoa answered her question. "Oh my god, This is great" said Laxus from up stairs. He was the grandson of Makarov and was a mage who used lightning, he also normally stayed upstairs.<p>

"Fine, I accept" Erza accepted the stakes "Great" Virgil put his arm on the table and they locked hands, Everyone gathered around the table and were taking bets on who was going to win even Laxus came downstairs to see just for amusement.

"Go!" Erza signaled to begin and the battle was on. Virgil was surprisingly strong and what was strange was it didn't look like he was trying then again Erza was just getting started. Everyone in the Guild was cheering and shouting as the struggle went on and on for about 30 minutes and then

_CRACK! _both Virgil and Erza's arms popped out of place, but before they could declare it a draw Virgil stood up and popped his arm back into his socket and he didn't even flinch or grunt and acted like nothing was wrong. If Virgil could do it so could Erza, and that's just what she did though she slightly grunted when it was popped back in her shoulder. So they continued again with their match, It seemed to go on forever with people holding their breaths and sitting on the edge of their seats.

When it seemed like neither side was getting the edge Virgil leaned over to Erza

"By the way Erza. I just love your new eye" Virgil whispered. Erza's eyes widened and her jaw dropped and Virgil slammed her hand on the table.

The room went quiet and all that was heard was the wind blowing through the hall "No way" Natsu commented in shock. Erza was in silence and looked like she just saw a ghost. Virgil stood up from his chair and walked by Erza who was still sitting "See you at Dinner" he whispered to her and walked off back to his table "Erza? Do you know him?" Natsu asked her "Yeah, He said something about you being an old acquaintance" Hivel asked her, Erza got up quietly and walked to a corner to be by herself.

_It can't be. _Erza thought "What do you think's with Erza?" Lucy asked Hivel "I'm not really sure. Maybe her and Virgil really do know each other" he suggests.

**LATER THAT DAY **

Virgil found Erza wearing a pretty nice black dress with high heels and spaghetti straps sitting at a table at a classy restaurant.

"You look nice" Virgil commented on her "Cut the crap how do you know me" Erza demanded, Virgil took a seat facing Erza

"What's wrong Erza? Do you not recognize me?" he asked her in his deep monotone voice she responded with a glare to him "I guess not, then again it's been a few years and I've changed since then" Virgil sighs

"Do you care explaining then how you know me?" Erza asked in an impatient voice

He took off his hood and looked up at her with his icy blue eyes "Well, You remember when we were younger there was a certain boy that was different from the others" Virgil began "When he wasn't working with the other slaves he kept his distance from the other children and usually spent his time killing rats or any other small animal he could find" he continued his story "See every child was afraid of this boy they called him a monster and a freak, but then one day there was a young girl who came up to him and befriended him" Virgil continued his story "And you know who that girl was? It was you Erza" he told her.

A chill went down Erza's spine he was telling her about something of her past. "And you know who that boy was?" he asked her, suddenly it hit Erza she remembered everything that happened in her dreaded past.

The Tower of Heaven, Jellal, Uncle Rob's death and even the boy people were afraid of. "Vi..Vi..Virgil?" she stuttered "What happened to you all those years?" she asked in a concerned voice he snickered. "After I escaped the Island, I made it back to Iceberg and I killed my father after all those years of suffering and then I learned my powers from Korimoto who raised me and after he left I joined dark guilds and made a living as a mercenary and became known by people as The Devil of the Snow" he tells her "Then later it looks like fate brought me back to you or vice versa" he smiled with his canines being prominent.

Virgil moved his hand on top of Erza's hand and smiled "You Thirsty by any chance?" he asked her, almost immediately Erza stood out of her seat and pulled her hand away from him "What? Not hungry?" he asked she began to walk away from him to the door

"What's wrong Erza? Don't you like the new Virgil?" Erza turned away from him, he grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her in his direction so they saw eye to eye

"Your different.." she started "Look..Times have changed Erza" he said "I was weak once, but now I've rid myself of my weakness" he tells her.

Erza broke away from him and walked off biting her lip and holding back tears in her left eye leaving Virgil behind, but little known to him hiding close but not to far away was Hivel following close by curious to find out more about Erza or especially Virgil.

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL AFTER HOURS**

It was dark and everyone left the guild except Mirajane who was cleaning up the place and was starting to clean the dishes

"Scary Night isn't it?" a booming voice said which caught her off guard and causes her to drop a plate "Who's there?" she asked suddenly feeling scared. She saw a tall broad shouldered silhouette standing in the shadows. The figure walked out of the shadows and in the light and revealed himself to be Virgil Eiszeit

"Oh, It's just you Virgil you scared me" Mira sighed with relief "I came here to apologize for earlier" Virgil said "Well that's sweet of you, but it's okay I'm not mad" Mirajane tells him with a smile

"Can I give you a hand?" Virgil volunteers

"Oh, that's okay Virgil, I'm good here" she declines the offer. As she turned towards the sink she slipped on a part of the wet floor and fell nearly drops all the dishes, but not even a second later she feels herself fall into cold arms and looks up to see that Virgil caught her and broke her fall as well as him holding the dishes she dropped with not a scratch on them.

"Please, I insist" he helped her back on her feet and handed her the plates "Well okay, If you insist" she replied back.

He had gave her a hand with helping clean the place up "You know your really cute" Virgil told her she blushed at the comment "Thank you Virgil your so sweet" she thanked him but resumed putting the dishes in the sink.

"So tell me about yourself" he asked her Mira paused for a brief second

"Oh, there isn't much of me to really talk about" she says trying to change the subject

"Have you experienced tragedy?" he asks her.

This throws her off guard she looks down holding her feelings back, but she can feel tears on the way, she feels his cold hand on her shoulder "It's okay, My whole life I've experienced nothing but tragedy" he said trying to comfort.

"How?" Mira asked him

"Well let's start at the beginning, My mother died of a heart attack after I was born, My father was a woodsman and he later became an alcoholic and always blamed me for my mom's death" he started his story

"He beat you?" Mirajane asked him "No much worse, He constantly neglected me and wanted nothing to do with me. So to get rid of an eye sore he sold me into slavery when I was five". As Virgil continued his origin to her, Mira was starting to see and understand how he went from a tragic misunderstood boy to this dark, rough exterior mercenary turned mage.

She puts her hand on his shoulder "It's okay Virgil, You're different" she says trying to remind him. He just looked at her with his almost beast like eyes "I don't need sympathy, but I appreciated it" he thanks her "Well, I've had my own problems too" she says to him.

"Well, I went on a mission with my brother and sister Elfman and Lisanna and when everything seem to be going bad, Elfman attempted the Takeover: Beat Soul technique..Then he lost control" she began to explain as her tears were getting the best of her "Then Lisanna tried to calm him while he was in the form, but...but..He.." she couldn't finish the rest and broke out crying.

After Mira tearfully confesses to Virgil about the tragedy about her sister with Virgil responding by holding her and patting her back

"It's okay Mira..It's over now I'm here for you" he comforted her as she cried in his shoulder Meanwhile hiding in the dark closely was Hivel who overheard everything Virgil had said

"Whoa" Hivel said quietly to himself

_This guy's as twisted as a roller coaster _he thought.

Hivel heard everything he wanted to hear and knew that that was his cue to go home.

**AT HIVEL'S NEW APARTMENT **

Though Hivel knew more about Virgil than he did before he still felt that there was more about him that he wasn't telling.

As Hivel lied in his bed he heard footsteps outside the hall and it sounded like they were coming to his room, but he saw they were the room next door. He arose from his bed and suddenly felt the breeze get really chilly suddenly "That's weird, I didn't mess with the thermostat, and I'm pretty sure Virgil or Gray aren't here.." he stopped himself and let the idea go into his head "Wait..No way" he thought for a second and then he heard the most threatening laugh coming from the room next door "You gotta be kidding me" he placed his ear to the wall and realized that the voice was Virgil's and that he was living coincidentally next door to Hivel

"Holy Crap" he exclaimed "Freaking Ice Man is living next door to me? Oh, this just got so much more interesting" he said as he went back to his bed and shut off the light and thought about what he said that night.

_He knew Erza when he was a kid? Him and Erza were slaves? What's the tower of Heaven? He Murdered his father? Who is Korimoto? What exactly did he do in Phantom Lord? What were the other guilds he was in? Who's Jellal? Who's Uncle Rob? What'll I eat for dinner today? Would Lucy go out with me? _So many things went through Hivel's mind.

_Maybe the answer will come to me in my sleep _he thought as he laid down.

So much happened today for him and for everybody it seemed and it was still only his second day at Fairy Tail.

What was it about Virgil that Hivel didn't know? He knew there was definitely something, but he just didn't know what it was. The Iceman was an enigma of sorts always quiet, always vague, and always a surprise around the corner about him. Only time could tell about what was next for Hivel and his new team at Fairy Tail and he for one was looking forward to it.

**How about that with Virgil and Erza? What does this mean for them and the others?  
>No worries we'll elaborate on that soon enough.<br>Glad to have the story finally start to pick up and hope you look forward to more.  
>Stay tuned for next week's Chapter and till then Peace guys. ~ Phantom Puncher and Soul Trap<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Give it your All!

**Well guys it's here as promised.  
>And unlike last week, we uploaded it on tim<br>Hope you like this one and enjoy ~Phantom and Soul**

**Chapter 6 - Give it your All! **

_BAM! _Erza sent Natsu across the guildhall defeating him with ease "Hows that for your rematch?" she teased him as the Guild began to laugh at his lame defeat, then suddenly Makarov became sleepy "Um, Gramps? You alright?" Hivel asked him "Actually Hivel I'm feeling a bit *yawn* tired too" Kokoa said suddenly becoming tired, then Hivel starting feeling like he wanted to rest his head and not long after everyone else in the guild became sleepy too.

"It's Mystogan" Erza tells him before closing her eyes and passing out just the same. Hivel struggled to stay awake but saw it was no use but before he passed out he got a blurry glimpse of a masked man in a hooded cape and magic sticks in the back. Then he fell down and drifted off to dream land.

After a couple minutes later, the guild started waking up. Hivel grabbed his head knowing he fell on it before falling asleep "Mystogan? Who's that?" Hivel asked

"Hmph! Only one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages" a voice from upstairs boasted. It was Laxus. Like I mentioned before he was a mage that used lightning magic and was also Makarov's grandson but he was also one of Fairy Tail's S-Class heavy hitters too.

"But, I'm the strongest" the cocky man boasted "Oh Yeah!? Bring it!" Natsu charged at Laxus on the second floor only to be stopped by Makarov and landing flat on his ass "You're only allowed up there with my permission Natsu" the old man reminded him "Hey Mira why can't anyone else go up there?" Lucy asked Mirajane "Well you see that's the floor where the S-Class missions are posted and you can only be an S-Class mage to take one" she replied

"Hmph!" Virgil snickered to himself "What's with you Ice Man?" Hivel asked him "You don't see me boasting about myself going upstairs" he replied

_Oh yeah Virgil's an S-Class mage too, I forgot _Hivel thought. Then again it does explained how he was able to stand his own against Erza without trying hard "Then, why don't you ever go up there?" he asked curiously "I like this spot near the window" Virgil said in a bored tone.

Hivel wanted to go on an S-Class mission it would prove himself to be a powerful mage and that much closer to his goal, then he had an idea "Hey Erza?" he called for her "What Hivel?" she asked "Okay, hear me out. You go on an S-Class mission and take me with you.."

"No Hivel" she interrupted him his, hopes sunk _Crap. There went my idea _he thought disappointedly.

**LATER THAT DAY**

It was after hours and Fairy Tail was dark and a little creepy after hours when it was cleared out. That night Natsu and Happy snuck in "Alright little buddy, Time to get an S-Class mission" Natsu says quietly "Aye Sir, Leave it to me" he whispered back.

Happy tiptoed quietly to the staircase and flipped around the small corners acting like a ninja and checked the coast and saw no one "Go time" Natsu signalled pumping his fist down Happy nodded and got the cue. He sprouted his wings and quietly flew up the stairs towards the request board. He scanned the missions very briefly and saw one that looked interesting enough, he reached for it and grabbed it with his little paws "Got it Natsu" he called down quietly with Natsu giving a thumbs up response.

The only thing these hooligans had to do now was get out of the guildhall.

"Let's split out of here buddy" he whispered "Aye" Happy replied back, but just as the duo was tiptoeing out of the guild and saw themselves homefree they heard the wind blow and it sounded like someone was there _Crap! _Natsu thought _It's just the wind, It's just the wind _Natsu reminded himself constantly _It's just the win..._

"Where are you going?" he heard a voice call to him. Every muscle in him and Happy's body seemed to tense up when they heard a voice _Oh Chips! _Natsu cursed in his head. "What do you got there?" the voice asked Natsu "Umm, uh oh it's nothing.."

"You're a terrible liar you know?" the voice boomed but quietly somehow "You stole one of the S-Class missions didn't you?" he asked. That was it Happy and Natsu knew that they've been caught and it's all over now "I should tell Master about this, but I'm willing to make an offer" he suggested

"Wait! Who are you anyway?" Natsu demanded. The man stepped out of the darkness and it seemed the thing that seem to stick out of the dark was his eyes. The very light blue eyes that seemed that they could see through anything. As soon as he stepped into the light they saw who it was.

"Hey, I know you. Your that Ice Man guy that was with Hivel" Natsu pointed out "No duh?" Happy told him "Hey who's side are you on?" Natsu pouted

"**Listen**!" Virgil spoke up and caused them to stop what they were doing

"See my offer is this. Either I tell Makarov about you stealing the job.." he began "OR.. you let me come with you on this mission" Virgil offered them his deal

"Why do you want to come?" Natsu asked

"Simple, because I'm bored and plus, you both won't be in that much trouble knowing that an S-Class mage is with you" Virgil replied.

Natsu thought about it. At first this was suppose to be HIS mission and he was expecting to bring along Hivel and possibly Lucy and that was it, but it technically wouldn't be that bad because Virgil himself was an S-Class mage. So it was a no brainer for him.

"Sure thing Ice Man" Natsu raised his hand up for a high five, but Virgil left him hanging and just walked past him "Hey wait! We're gonna tell Lucy first "Fine, If she loses her head, don't blame me" he said "What?" said Natsu shocked and couldn't believe what he heard

"Don't think about it" Virgil told him "Say what?" Natsu cocked his head to the side wondering

"Good, keep that up" Virgil said realizing how much an absent minded fool Natsu was.

**AT LUCY'S APARTMENT **

Lucy just got home and found Natsu and Happy inside here apartment (again!) and this time they were doing intense workouts "Dammit Natsu!" Lucy said irritated "What did I say about Just breaking into my house?"

"Oh, It's not just us" Natsu told her "Yeah, Virgil is here too" Happy added. Lucy saw Virgil just sitting in one of her chairs _Oh great. They brought the scary guy in my house. Now he knows where I live! _Lucy's mind pouted. "Well do you care to explain why you're here?" Lucy asked "Well Natsu and I decided we're ready to step it up a notch" Happy showed Lucy the job request "Yeah! S-Class" Natsu finished for him.

Lucy almost immediately freaked out "You Stole that!?" Lucy yelled "No, of course not. Happy did" Natsu replied "and Where does he come in" she said pointing at Virgil. "You know it's rude to point" his voiced bellowed sending chills down her spine.

"I found them stealing the request and made them an offer of me joining them" Virgil told Lucy "Yeah, and it's not bad because Virgil happens to be an S-Class mage" Natsu reminds her "Aye" Happy added "That's all nice and all but there's just one thing Natsu, **WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT!?**" Lucy screamed strangling Natsu.

"Sheesh, we were wanting you to come with us" Happy tells her nonchalantly.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in breaking the rules" Lucy told them, then she read the request and read it involved "The Cursed Island" which in her mind was a giant big fat NO.

"And I'm not going on some stupid cursed Island" she declines "Hmph. You talk too much" Virgil told Lucy. She felt insulted but she wasn't going to talk back to Virgil he terrified her. "Pfft. Too bad the reward says something about a Gate Key too ain't that a shame, C'mon Salamander" Virgil said Lucy heard it mention a Gate Key as a reward along with the cash. She'd have another celestial spirit gate key, no way she'd pass this up. "Hey wait a sec I'm coming too" Lucy told them

"What? I thought you said no?" Natsu recalled "Well, I changed my mind so let's get going" Lucy says encouraging them to hurry. Virgil snickered to himself in amusement _Stupid Girl _he thought.

**AT HIVEL'S APARTMENT**

Hivel was laying in his bed reading an issue of Sorcerer Weekly (which of course means he's looking at the bikini photo shoots).

Sweat was dripping down his forehead, his hands were shaking, and his heart was beating steadily _Oh God, this has been a great week hasn't it? _he thinks as he turns the page. He could feel the blood drip from his nose of what he saw next "Whoa!" he reacts seeing one of the pictures that being of Jenny Realight in nothing but a bath towel teasing the camera man "Good God" he exclaims.

His right hand starts shaking so he slams it against the nightstand, but it starts rattling again _She will be mine. Oh yes! She will be mine. _he thinks to himself.

He turned to the next page and now Hivel's blood was pumping and his right hand rattled like a snake "Dammit No!" he told his hand though it shook and shook beyond his control. He started to sweat like a fountain _God, Save me! _he pleaded. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Hivel!" a voice called, He immediately hid his magazines under his bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead and opened the door finding Natsu, Happy, Virgil, and even Lucy.

"Guys? What are you doing here this late?" Hivel asked them "Show him Happy" Natsu told him and Happy unrolled the S-Class job request

"Dude! Do you even know how much trouble you'll be in if Master find out about this!?" Hivel said flabbergasted

"Calm down Hivel, It's all good remember Virgil is an S-Class so it's okay" Natsu replied "Aye" Happy said.

Hivel couldn't believe it. Literally only his third day at Fairy Tail and already Natsu stole a S-Class job and came knocking at his door wanting him to assist in the crime, but he did have a point. Virgil was an S-Class and he agreed to be on this job so it's not THAT bad. "Alright, Cool I'll come along" Hivel accepted the offer "Awesome! Now let's get to Hargeon and see if anyone will take us there" Natsu exclaimed happily "Aye Sir" Happy agreed.

**AT HARGEON TOWN**

The group had arrived at the port town of Hargeon and they looked for a boat to take them there, but everyone they went to refused, telling how dangerous Galuna Island is and that not even pirates go there. "Hey Hivel? How long do you think that it'd take to swi..."

"DO NOT try to Swim to there" Hivel interrupted Natsu before he could finish "We are not swimming all the way there!" Lucy angrily told Natsu

"Then maybe We can fly there" Natsu suggested

"How? On Happy? I don't think so" Hivel replied. Virgil snickered to himself "How about you Ice Man? Got any plans or anything?" Hivel asked Virgil "No, I'm just enjoying myself" he vaguely replied.

_What the Heck is this guy's deal? First he agrees to go, and then he won't even talk? _Lucy thought to herself. "C'mon, screw the boats, lets just swim there" Natsu suggested again

"We are not swimming you dunderhead!" Hivel replied back "Why Not?" Natsu asked

"Too many reasons to count!" Lucy yelled "And I can't swim" Hivel added.

"Well what do we have here?" an eerily familiar voice asked Hivel's pricked up and everyone (except Virgil) turned stiff. They turned and saw Kokoa and Gray.

"Oh, Uh..heh heh..Hey guys" Hivel said nervously

"Don't play dumb Hivel, I know you're not. You know EXACTLY why we're here" Gray told him

"Yeah, I heard you guys were taking on a big bad S-Class mission, eh?" Kokoa told them "And you didn't invite me" she said out of nowhere shocking Gray

"What the? Kokoa No! That's not why we're here" Gray snapped at her. Hivel had a sigh of relief, at least Kokoa is on there side. "Guys, I'm taking you back Now, and you might not get kicked out of the guild" Gray said to them.

_Get..Kicked out? _Hivel and Lucy both thought "No way! I started something I'm gonna finish it!" Natsu replied "If you don't come back, You know who they'll send next" Gray reminded them.

Suddenly, fear went upon all of them. They'd send Erza next and she wouldn't be as easy as Gray.

"You think I'm scared?" Virgil spoke up. Everyone looked at him like he was the craziest person in the world.

"Erza doesn't scare me" Virgil stated "Ice Man, Don't speak to hastily now" Hivel told him nervously "You won the arm wrestling match, but don't push your luck" he warned him "She'd kill us if she wanted to" he finished

"Erza kill someone?" he snickered "She couldn't kill me, doesn't have the guts for it" Virgil replied

"Either way, I'm bringing you back!" Gray snapped "Oh Yeah? Just try and make me!" Natsu challenged him. They had that look in their eyes like they were ready to start swinging away at each other, Gray had ice in his fist and Natsu had fire in his hand.

"You people are wizards?" a boat man asked stopping the oncoming fight

"Yeah, that's why we're trying to get to Galuna Island" Hivel answered him "Get in" the boat man invited them in his boat.

"What?" they all asked "Get in, if you told me you were wizards I would have said yes in the first place" the boat man replied

"It changes things that much?..Oh well screw it!" Hivel said. As they were getting in the boat Gray intervened "Guys No! I mean it I'm taking you back now!" Gray told them.

"Forget about it Gray, C'mon it'll be fun" Kokoa told him

"Don't mind him Kokoa, he doesn't want to go, he's not brave enough" Virgil told her.

This got Gray's attention "What was that?" he asked

"I said Go on and send Erza, you're NOT brave enough to go" Virgil told him in a tempting voice.

Gray's fist clenched "To Hell I ain't, there's no way Natsu is going and not me" Gray got into the boat. Hivel and Kokoa snickered to themselves.

"Welcome aboard" Virgil told Gray patting his back. Then he just realized he completely went against what he came for "Wait a minute.." Hivel suddenly put Gray in a sleeper hold telling him "Go to sleep" until he passed out. "Thanks bud, Now that's out of the way Let's Go!" Natsu said

"Aye Sir!" Happy added.

**And so the gang is off to Galuna Island.**

**Boy quite an adventure waits for them**

**What will happen? Well you'll have to read it.  
>Also if it isn't too much trouble could you write us a review if you enjoyed it or not. <strong>

**A bit of constructive criticism never hurt anyone. **

**Till next time. Peace out guys ~ Phantom and Soul**


	7. Chapter 7 The Curse of Galuna Island

**Sorry for the late upload been busy with school work , but that won't stop us from uploading.  
>In this chapter things are bound to get interesting<br>Now with that said, on with the story ~Phantom and Soul**

**Chapter 7 - The Curse of Galuna Island**

"Oh God!...Why?" Natsu grumbled very sickly as he was hung his head over the side of the boat "Shut up idiot! You're gonna make me sick" Hivel said keeping his motion sickness under control as Natsu complained "This is why we should have swam instead" Natsu hurled over the side of the boat

Virgil rested his face in the palm of his hand "Disgusting" he commented

"Yeah, I agree with Virgil here. Disgusting Natsu" Lucy said with no objections.

"Hey why did you let us on after you deliberately told us No?" Gray asked the boatman "You see that Island Galuna is cursed, how do I know this? Well, I actually used to live there myself" he explained "Oh how rude of me, I never introduced myself. my name is Bobo" he told them his name "So Bobo, what's this curse about?" Hivel asked. Bobo moved his cloak and revealed that his arm looked demonic and shocked everyone "The curse does this to all the inhabitants of Galuna, that's why people are scared to go there" Bobo explained "Well that explains a lot, but when did this curse bega..."

"Hey Hivel, Look! I think that's the Island" Natsu interrupted him rudely

"Natsu, It's not polite to interrupt me when I'm asking a question" Hivel scolded Natsu "Sorry about that, so Bobo..." Hivel stopped himself seeing that Bobo was not in the boat "Bobo?"

"Hey, what happened to the boatman?" Lucy asked

"Maybe he fell off" Natsu suggested "I think we would hear him if he fell off the boat" Gray told him.

Then the waves suddenly got more intense and began shaking the boat more viciously "Umm, Guys..Look" Lucy pointed at the large wave coming at them

"Oh Shit! I can't swim!" Hivel cursed "I think I'm gonna hurl!" Natsu exclaimed

"Gray can't you freeze it?" Kokoa asked "No, I'm not that strong" Gray answered removing his trousers

"Gray Your clothes!" Lucy yelled as the wave came "CRAP!" he cursed.

It didn't take long either, until the tidal wave knocked over their boat and sent them flying into the blue ocean.

**LATER **

Lucy opened her eyes and felt herself being carried bridal style and looked up and at it was blurry, but she saw that it was Virgil no doubt who was carrying her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded yes "Good, I was beginning to wonder if you'd wake up, Hivel hasn't yet" he said.

That's when she realised that on his right shoulder Hivel was slung over him and was still unconscious.

"Virgil! is that you!? Is Hivel and Lucy with you too?" Natsu yelled a distance away.

Virgil nodded "Yes Salamander they're here, Hivel hasn't woken up yet but Lucy just did" he replied.

Lucy saw Natsu, Kokoa and Gray approaching "Well, there's no way of getting back now, So let's explore!" Natsu suggested "Aye!" Happy agreed.

Virgil turned to Gray "So are you going to try to take us back now?" Virgil asked impassively "Well, there's no way to turn back. So I might as well help you guys" Gray grinned

"*snore* Ah! Beavers and Ducks!" Hivel suddenly woke up and fell off of Virgil's shoulder

"Look whos up" Lucy chuckled "Oh uh..heh...heh..So, how long was I out?" Hivel asked

"Only about 4 hours" Virgil told him "Now, let's get a move on and find the village" Virgil ordered

"What village?" Natsu asked. hivel hit him upside the head

"The one that sent the request you dunderhead!" Hivel reminded him "Oh yeah" Natsu remembered.

"Follow ME!" Virgil raised his voice ordering them again "Aye Sir" Happy replied.

_I don't know who decided on making him leader, but he's the strongest of any of us. So Yeah he's good in my books as leader. _Hivel thought in his mind.

**LATER AT NIGHTFALL**

"My feet hurt..I don't think I can touch another step" Lucy complained "Hey, I'll give you a piggy back ride Lucy" Kokoa offered "Actually, I think it won't kill me to keep walking" Lucy said changing her mind.

"This blows! I haven't eaten in forever" Natsu pouted "Aye" Happy agreed "Well, maybe you should have brought some food Natsu" Hivel scolded him  
>"We've arrived" Virgil announced as they came across a giant intimidating wooden gate with the sign keep out on the front. "Well we found the village now what?" Gray wondered "Wow, Check out that gate, when they say keep out they mean it" Natsu commented on the structure "What's the big deal? Are they hiding King Kong back there?" Hivel asked "Will you guys stop scaring me!" Lucy demanded<p>

"Anybody Home!?" Kokoa called "We came here to help you!" Lucy added.

There was nothing but the sounds of the crickets as a reply "Let's Bust in" Natsu suggested

"Hell No!" Hivel told him "Who Goes there?" a voice from above the gate called "We're Wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" Virgil replied

"Why were weren't we notified that you accepted the job?" the voice asked them.

_Uh Oh _Hivel thought. _We've got nothing they caught us _his mind raced as everyone became silent for a moment

"Sorry, There must have been a mix up with the paperwork" Virgil replied in a calm and natural tone _Damn he's good _Hivel thought

"Then let me see your emblems now!" the man on the gate demanded so they all obliged showing them all their distinct guild mark. The men on the gate gasped in shock "They're here. They're actually here" they acknowledged "Sorry about that, Come on in" they said opening the large wooden gate revealing the village inside.

"Wow, it's like we're entering a giant monster's mouth" Happy commented "Are you trying to freak me out?" Lucy asked him frustratingly "Quit crying, let's go" Virgil told Lucy. "I like this guy. He's tough and he doesn't take crap from no one" Natsu said "Aye" Happy agreed.  
>The group entered the village on the inside and saw a group of the villagers all wearing robes from head to their toes.<br>"Greetings, I'm Moka the village chief and we're very grateful you came" the cloaked man with a moon tipped staff said "It's a pleasure to meet you chief" Hivel held out his hand politely with no response from the chief so Hivel put his hand down in shame "All formalities out of the way, we need you to see something" Moka said "Now my people" he commanded with that said all the cloaked villagers removed their robes and revealed that all of them have a part of them that looks demonic much like Bobo's arm."Ever since the moon changed it's color many years ago, it turns us all like this every time the moon shines its rays upon us"

The wind suddenly began to blow lightly and the clouds above began to pass "It's time" Moka stated "The transformation is about to begin" he told them as the clouds blew over the full moon which seemed larger than usual and rather than being milky white it looked more like wine red and it's eerie glow fell upon the earth as the clouds cleared.

Suddenly, Moka and the rest of the villagers began to transform from being human to these scaly, horned, clawed looking monsters with a mouths full of fangs "Now you see, this is what we look like when the moon shines on us" Moka explained. Moka had transformed into a scaly blue demon with long horns, and clawed hands and feet, the only thing that seem to stay the same was his extremely long silver sideburns.

"Woah! You guys look awesome! You got horns and everything, I'm so jealous" Natsu commented

"He thinks we look cool" one of the villagers said in confusion

"Natsu! They don't want to look like this" Lucy scolded him for the comment "Why? They look awesome" Natsu said.

Hivel just ignored his stupidity and turned to the chief "Well when did this whole thing start? Do you know?" he asked him "I'm afraid not, It's been like this for a long time it seems" Moka replied "It's the curse of the moon, you see Galuna Island has always been underneath the moon and shined beautifully, but now all it does is turn us into these creatures" Moka began to tell a story "When the morning comes we return to our human forms, but their are those who had gone mad from the fear of not changing back, and we had to put them out of their misery including my son Bobo" Moka said as tears began to come from his eyes.

"Hey wasn't Bobo the name of that boat guy?" Kokoa asked Hivel "Yeah, maybe he was a ghost or something" Hivel suggested "Well, that would explain why he disappeared out of nowhere" Gray agreed "Like maybe his soul can't rest because of this curse" he added.

"Well, how do you suppose we stop the curse?" Lucy asked the chief "It might sound impossible, but you must do this task" Moka said  
>"You must destroy the Moon!" he finished.<p>

This response was not only impossible but also INSANE and the group was left in shock of the chief's outrageous request.

"We'll help you. You have our word" Virgil accepted the mission leaving the others in disbelief "Thank you so much. We are very grateful" Moka thanked the Ice Man.

_Has he finally lost it? Or was he never sane in the first place? _Hivel thought _Oh God! He's more crazy than Natsu _Lucy's mind thought _Can he really destroy the moon? Is that even possible? _Natsu wondered.

"First thing is first, we need to get some shut eye before we do anything else" Virgil told his group to which they all agreed.

**IN THEIR HUT**

The group settled in a hut that the chief gladly let them use for their stay on Galuna. They got out sleeping bags and pillows around the floor.

"Virgil have you lost it? Or are you just Insane?" Lucy asked Virgil just sitting calmly looking outside, he turned to her with a blank expression "We've all lost something in life Lucy" he tells her leaving her in silence "And we're all insane. It's just always a different kind of insanity" he told her and continued looking outside Lucy remained speechless _Wow, he's scary AND wise_ she thought.

She noticed how we was always looking outside "Looking at the moon eh?" Lucy asked, Virgil nodded "It's kinda pretty even if it's purple" she commented "Why do you look at the moon Virgil?" she asked

"I don't look because it's pretty. I look because I know she's watching too" he says vaguely.

_She? Who's she? His girlfriend or something? _her mind raced.

"Ice Man how are you going to destroy the moon anyway?" Hivel asked Virgil "I don't remember saying I'd destroy it" he replied "But you said.."  
>"I said We'd help and I doubt the moon has anything to do with this curse" Virgil replied "Then what do you think it is?" Hivel asked him.<p>

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out soon" he swore "But we need some shut eye first"

"Alright!" Natsu curled up in his sleeping bag with Happy laying on it "I'm tired" he yawned and laid his head on his arms. "Yeah no kidding" Gray agreed striping to his boxers

"Hey Hivel, let's share a sleeping bag" Kokoa suggested "How about no" Hivel told her "Last time we did that, you kneed me in the crotch" he reminded her "Wait? You guys shared a bed?" Lucy asked him

"Yeah, we've done it since we were kids until I moved out" Hivel told her nonchalantly

"You can use my sleeping bag Kokoa" Virgil told her "What about you Ice Man?" Kokoa asked him "Don't you need it?"

"No, I'm not going to sleep tonight" Virgil replied.

Everyone's eyes widened at his statement _He's not going to sleep. Why?_ No one knew the answer so they decided to hit the hay

"Good night" Virgil wished them.

The whole night Lucy struggled to get a wink of sleep but found it impossible with Natsu, Gray, Hivel and Kokoa snoring at the same time almost in unison.

"So Loud!" Lucy whispered in anger rising from her sleeping bag. She saw Virgil still looking outside at the purple moon _Wonder what he's thinking? _she thought _And who's she? _her mind continued to wonder.

In his mind the only thing to ever cross his mind looking up at the moon was "her"

_Hmph! I know you look at the same moon as I and I know you think of better days of innocence _Virgil thought _You just try to believe I don't exist anymore, But I know you still care... _He continued to think about "her".

His fist clenched tighter and he closed his eyes and actually went to sleep sitting next to the window.

_Oh Red. _his mind wandered as he closed his eyes.

**And that was Chapter 7, looks like we learned about Virgil and his "lady friend" **

**What else is in store? Guess you'll have to find out**

**Thanks again and be on the lookout for Chapter 8**

**~Phantom Puncher and Soul Trap**


	8. Chapter 8 The Moon Drip and The Devil

**The long awaited Chapter 8.**

**Where shit gets real, and maybe some answers are answered**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write and we hope you enjoy**

**Now on with the story. ~ Phantom Puncher and Soul Trap**

**Chapter 8 - The Moon Drip and The Devil Himself**

The team got up bright and early and immediately started exploring the Island

"We're going to split up in groups" Virgil told the team "Natsu, Gray you'll be Group 1" he told them

"Wait, How come I have to with Gray!?" Natsu pouted

"Did I stutter Salamander?" Virgil bellowed and gave him the death stare to which Natsu and Gray started acting like good old friends (they only acted like this in front of Erza, but Virgil was an exception and for good reason)

"Lucy you'll be with Kokoa and Happy. You'll be Group 2" he told them _Great, Why did he put me with Kokoa and the stupid cat? _"Hey Lucy, looks like you and me are gonna be a duo. This ought to be fun" Kokoa said with a grin _Oh Crap _Lucy thought in fear.

"And Hivel..Your coming with me" Virgil told him "Um, Aye Sir" Hivel said imitating Happy "Don't ever do that again"  
>"Sorry" Hivel apologized.<p>

The three groups split up on different parts of the Island to explore.

**WITH GROUP 3**

_What does Virgil have against me? Did I do something wrong to be stuck with her? _Lucy wondered as Kokoa was playing with her tarantula Rosey.

"Who's mommy's little girl? Who's mommy's little baby? You are..Yes, You are" Kokoa said to Rosey then kissed the spider.

"What's the matter Lucy? You seem pretty behind" Kokoa noticed Lucy trying to keep her distance from her and a far one at that

"Me? Oh My legs are just really tired I just woke up after all" Lucy lied "How about I carry you then?" Kokoa offered

"Oh No thanks I got a better idea" Lucy told her while she actually just thought of the idea

_I'll summon Horologium _she thought. Horologium was one of Lucy's silver key celestial spirits whom she only summoned when Lucy was too lazy to walk or cold.

Lucy grabbed Horologium's key "Open Gate of the Clock: Horologium!" Lucy summoned him. He was a tall brown grandfather clock with black arms and legs,slit eyes, a twirly mustache and a Roman Numeral clock on his chest.

Lucy took shelter inside the clock's glass case and he walked for her while she sat inside him.

"Ah! That's much better: she sighs with relief" Horologium says. Since no one could hear Lucy while she was inside the clock so what she said the spirit would say it for her.

"Don't be so lazy Princess" Kokoa told her "I feel comfortable in here: she replies bitterly" Horologium replied for Lucy. Kokoa shrugged in annoyance.

"What's that suppose to mean..Wait? Did you just decide to walk in?" Horologium said as Lucy just realised Happy was in the Grandfather clock too

"Aye" Horologium said for Happy.

Then suddenly without warning, there was a large foul smelling gas surrounding the trio and Horologium's time expire so he went back into the spirit world. Everyone began coughing badly due to the horrid gas "What the hell is that?" Lucy managed to ask while coughing.

Then behind them they saw a giant turquoise rat wearing a french maid outfit looking at them with hunger in it's eyes

"Oh my God! Oh My God! It's a giant fat rat!" Lucy screamed in terror "This could be fun" Kokoa said popping her knuckles. She put Rosey back in her little box "Hold on baby, it's gonna be a bumpy ride" she told Rosey.

_Is she freaking crazy? That thing will kill her!_ Lucy's mind raced like a motorcycle.

Kokoa stepped up to the giant maid rat staring it in the eyes

"Just you huh?" she asked the rat "Oh well, Let's play" she popped her neck and took a stance.

The rat threw it's giant paws on the ground but Kokoa dodged with a back flip "Ooh, wanna play rough huh? Okay I'm game" she stated and charged head on, the rat swept at her with it's giant paw, but Kokoa jumped on the arm and ran up it  
><em>THWACK! <em>

Kokoa kicked the rat in the face with a swift kick  
><em>BAM! POW! <em>  
>She followed up with a spin kick and then a flip kick to the rat's jaw which sent it landing on it's back<p>

"What the hell? Am I seeing this right?" Lucy questioned her sight

"Yep, that's Kokoa for you. She's not scared of anything. She always traded blows with Natsu, Hivel and Gray when she was younger. This is merely a cakewalk for her" Happy explained to Lucy.

Kokoa ran towards the rat again for another assault "Big mistake little mouse" she snapped her fingers and summoned a large lot of little spiders made of purple magic "Now babies" she ordered and they slammed themselves into the rat and each one exploding.

_SNAP! _Kokoa snapped her fingers again and this time summoned four tentacle looking black spider arms behind Kokoa's back.

"How about more?" she asked the rat

_THWACK! THWACK! BAM! BOOM! _

The spider arms all landed giant blows to the rat's face leaving it groggy "Now the finale" Kokoa exclaimed _SNAP! _this time she shot a black web at the rat and retracted it towards her  
>"Now!" <em>SNAP! <em>she palmed the rat in the chest and left a red hourglass symbol on it

"Say goodbye" Kokoa raised her two fingers in the air  
>"BLACK WIDOW INFERNO!" she sliced the air with her fingers and a large amount of black fire burst everywhere on the rat knocking it on the ground with it's eyes swirling in defeat.<p>

"Woah! That was amazing!" Lucy commented

"Aye" Happy agreed

Kokoa strutted over next to the rat as it was shaking in fear "Mmm, I bet you taste delicious" she licked her lips.

The giant rat eyes widened in fear, it rolled over beginning to panic and started to twirl it's tail like a propellor and fly away

"Uh uh! No no" Kokoa said _SNAP! _she shot another black web at the rat's feet and pulled it towards her slamming the monster into the ground finally defeating the giant rodent.

"Whoa! That was actually really cool Kokoa, good work" Lucy commented on her victory "Thanks Lucy, it was nothing. The dirty little mouse shouldn't have been looking in places it shouldn't have" Kokoa said triumphantly.

**WITH GROUP 2**

"Hey, you hear something?" Natsu asked Gray

"Actually yeah, I think it came from over there" Gray pointed over the trees. He swore that he heard something from over there and it was something big. "Well whatever it is I think it's gone now" Gray told him

"Maybe there was a struggle" Natsu suggested due to hearing loud Bangs in the distance

"What do you think it could have been?" Gray asked while removing his shirt

"Hmph! Maybe it was your stripper habit" Natsu snickered. Gray realized that his shirt was off again "Oh Crap!" he cursed

"Heh! You ought do something about that, It's kind of humiliating" Natsu insulted him.

Gray glared over at him intensely "I'll show you humiliating!" he tackled Natsu and they began trading blows with large flurry of punches

"Is that all?" Natsu asked him  
><em>BAM! <em>  
>he threw right hook sending Gray barreling towards a tree "That's it!" Gray stated. He placed his hands in the Ice Make stance<p>

"Ice Make: Knuckle!" he summoned large fists made of Ice

_THWACK! BAM! CRASH! BOOM! _

Natsu's body echoed as each fist landed a big hit on him. Natsu pounded his fist to the ground "Now I'm fired up!" he slammed his fists together

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he said igniting his right fist in large flames

_BA-BLOW!_

His fist of fire made contact with Gray and sent him rolling down a dirt hill

"That felt good. How about another!" Natsu jumped down the hill ready to dish out more. "Fire Dragon Win.."

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray interrupted his attack and summoned a large hammer of ice

_CRASH! _

The hammer shattered into a million pieces after hitting Natsu in the face and sending him flat on his rear end.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Natsu got up and wiped the sweat from his forehead and banged his fists together again for another spell "Fire Dragon!..."

"Hey Natsu, wait wait!" Gray halted him stopping the fight "What's that?" he looked over at an ancient temple "I don't know...Let's go explore it" he replied "But first.." Natsu tossed Gray his shirt "Put your shirt back on"

**WITH GROUP 1**

_*sigh* Why couldn't I have been partnered up with Lucy? Why does Ice Man have to be so cruel? _Hivel's mind wandered over and over _In fact, he hasn't said a single word since we split. Maybe I should start a conversation _

"Hey, uh..So Ice Man..Back at the Guild that stunt you pulled.."

"What stunt?" Virgil asked "Well you know..You spanked Mira's ass" Hivel told him

"Oh yeah, the cute bar maiden" Virgil remembered but didn't seem to care

"Yeah, So uh..Do you like her or something?" Hivel asked nervously

"She's alright I suppose" Virgil replied.

_HUH!? ALRIGHT I SUPPOSE? Does he not know what beauty is or something? _Hivel thought with shock "Really, alright!?" Hivel questioned him out loud

"I'm interested in only one person" Virgil told Hivel sternly "Really? Over Mirajane? Who's that?.."

"Shh, Quiet now" Virgil ordered him suddenly "What is it?" Hivel whispered

"Look" Virgil pointed at a cave where he heard voices "It's a cave. What do you suppose is in it?" Hivel asked him

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out right now" Virgil started forward

"Wait! What?" Hivel stopped himself "We don't know what's in there" Hivel told him "No, but we'll find out" Virgil replied.

Hivel shrugged _Eh! What could it really be? _he thought and began to follow Virgil into the dark cave with little light

**MEANWHILE WITH GROUP 2**

"You think anyone home?" Natsu asked Gray

"I doubt it! It's ancient you moron" Gray replied bitterly. Natsu looked around the place and began touching the walls and floors "What are you doing?" Gray asked him "I'm looking around for a secret passageway way" Natsu replied continuing his search

"Why?" Gray asked him

"You know, They always have secret doors and everything in Scooby Doo, duh" Natsu told him and then began stomping on the floor looking for a trap door.

Gray was literally speechless from Natsu's comment that all he could do was face palm

"Can we please NOT base our logic on stuff we see in Scooby Doo!?" Gray asked him gritting his teeth.

Then suddenly without warning the floor collapsed and the two of them plummeted to the bottom and landed on rocks.

"Ouch, Good going Sherlock! Now here's another nice mess you've gotten me into" Gray scolded at Natsu "Are you kidding? This is awesome! Let's go exploring!" Natsu said running back and forth through the caverns with Gray facepalming.

**MEANWHILE WITH GROUP 1**

"I heard something over there" Virgil told Hivel. The duo listened and they heard someone screaming 'This is Awesome!'

"Wait a minute..That's Natsu" Hivel said "Well we ought to get moving then" Virgil told him and continued forward into the dark cave

_How could he hear that far in the cave? _Hivel wondered _I know I can but that's because enhanced senses. He's not a dragon slayer...Is he? _it continued to race  
><em>Hmm, Maybe he just has some really good ears <em>His mind decided

"Where do you think Lucy and Kokoa and Happy are?" Hivel asked Virgil "I have a feeling they'll find us" he simply replied.

**MEANWHILE WITH GROUP 3**

"You know you really don't have to do this" Lucy told Kokoa

"No..No I insist" Kokoa replied as she was carrying Lucy on her back "You know mama spiders actually carry their babies on their backs right? Sometimes hundred at a time.."

"Okay, that's enough spider facts for today, this Island is bad enough" Lucy told her.

_OOF! _

"What the hell was that for?" Lucy complained after Kokoa dropped her of her back "Look over there" Kokoa pointed at a temple

"Hmm? It's a temple" she noticed

"Let's go check it out" Kokoa suggested

"No Way!" Lucy told her "What's wrong? you scared Lucy?" Kokoa asked her "Well don't worry, I'll protect you" Kokoa snickered devilishly

_Oh my God. Why is she so creepy!? _Lucy's mind raced

Kokoa grabbed Lucy by her collar "Come on Happy" Kokoa called for the blue cat

"Aye Kokoa!' he replied.

Kokoa walked inside the temple only to fall through the destroyed floor taking Lucy with her

"Kokoa! Lucy! You guys okay down there?" Happy called

"It's good buddy, I think I just landed on Gray" Kokoa replied while sitting on Gray's face .

Gray muffled angrily

"What? I can't hear you. What was that?" Kokoa held her ear out to him.

Gray suddenly got up and threw Kokoa off "I said get off I couldn't breathe cause you're big ass was on my face" Gray scolded her

"I thought I heard nonsense here" a voice called from a cave. Then two guys appeared from the cave tunnel revealed to be Virgil and Hivel.

"So much for splitting up" Virgil said

"Then, why don't we go exploring while we're here" Hivel suggested

"Yeah totally!" Natsu agreed and then high fived

"Let's go then" Kokoa told them as the group explored the caves.

**LATER **

After looking around for awhile the group saw a blue glow at the end of a cave and saw it looked like a giant monster encased in Ice.

"Whoa! It's a monster" Hivel commented. Gray's eyes widened "It's Deliora" he said with a bit of slight anger "The demon of Destruction"

"Demon of construction?" Natsu questioned

"No, Destruction" Happy corrected him

"What's it doing here?" Gray gritted his teeth and clenched his fist "Gray? You alright?" Lucy asked seeing his rage. Then footsteps were heard in the distance

"Someone is coming" Virgil told the group.

Virgil was in fact right that people were coming the only strange thing about that is how did he hear them from so far away? the thought crossed Hivel's mind but, him and the others hid behind some rocks next to the ice encased monster.

The steps got closer and two men approached. One was a man of short height and had thick black eyebrows, very spiky blue hair that stood up and wore green robes. The other was much taller and wore a pair of jeans but no shirt, had shaggy brown hair with dog ears, a black tattoo on his right shoulder, and had a dog face.

"Who are those guys?" Kokoa whispered "Well, they're not from the island that's for sure" Happy whispered back.

"Argh! I hate being awake in the morning" the short one said in a monotone voice and the tall one with the dog face grumbled

"So Toby, have you been exposed to the moon drip? You have those ears" he commented on the tall one "I already told you! They're decorations you jerk!" the tall one named Toby barked at him

"Calm down, I was just joking" the short one chuckled slightly "Don't have to be so mean about it" Toby grumbled.

The two looked at Deliora

"Everything is looking just right, eh Toby?"

"_Ruff!" _he nodded

"The moon drip? Could that be the cause of the curse?" Lucy asked Hivel shrugged not knowing the answer.

Just then a young pink haired woman approached the duo "Yuka, Toby" she called getting the two men's attention "What is it now Sherry?" Yuka asked and Toby waved to Sherry.

"It's Angelica, she's been attacked and injured and I'm sad" Sherry lamented

"Who's Angelica?" Natsu asked quietly "How the crap should I know?" Hivel replied to him

"You're moping around because somebody beat up your stupid pet Rat?" Toby barked at her

"Ohhh that's who Angelica is" Kokoa whispered finally getting it "What is she talking about?" Hivel asked Lucy "I'll tell you later" she whispered to Hivel.

"She's not stupid..She's a brave hunter who protects us. She is..Love" Sherry cooed at the last word

"These people are strange" Natsu commented "Aye" Happy quietly replied

"Theres intruders on the Island, The Cold emperor will not be pleased" Sherry told Yuka and Toby "Well we'll have to deal with them later because tonight the moon is full" Yuka replied "So let's get the ceremony started" he added

"_Ruff"_ Toby nodded.

The trio exited the cave leaving the group confused. "What do you think that talk about Moon Drip is all about?" Natsu asked

"I'm not sure, but I think this Cold emperor has something to do with it" Virgil replied

"Anyway, Gray who's this Deliora and how do you know of it?" Hivel asked Gray trying to get some answers.

"It was in the northern continent that the immortal demon Deliora destroyed my town and killed everyone even my family" Gray began his story "My master Ur trained me and taught me everything I knew and she sacrificed herself to encase Deliora forever with the Ice Shell technique"

"Ice Shell? But that spell kills the user" Hivel told him

"I know..Ur sacrificed herself so Deliora could never kill again" Gray said "So why is it here? and How did it get here?" Gray asked

"Hey let's burn it!" Natsu suggested with flames in his hands, Gray punched Natsu in the face "Don't you even joke about that!" Gray said with pure anger this time

"Gr..Gray?" Lucy said sounding concerned

"What did you say your master's name was again Gray?" Virgil asked with slight interest

Gray looked at him with a surprised look. Virgil was asking him a question and he never spoke hardly "Ur was my masters name" he replied with a confused tone

"Mmm, I see. If she were alive she'd be one of the Ten Wizard Saints" Virgil commented

"Thank you she'd be happy to hear that" Gray thanked Virgil "So I can't let this Cold emperor soil her name" he pounde his fist to the ground.

"Well what are we going to do till then?" Natsu asked. Virgil sat down and crossed his legs "Now, we wait" he told them as he closed his eyes and began to meditate "Hey good idea Ice Man, we wait till nightfall" Hivel commented "So Natsu what you think we should..." he paused and saw that Natsu was already asleep "Pfft! Thanks alot buddy!" Hivel popped a squat next to Lucy

_Perfect! _he said in his mind.

After a few moments passed with nothing but the crickets creaking and the drips of the cave boredom kicked into the groups system

"Oh God! I can't take this anymore. So...boring" Kokoa said feeling like she was going to die of boredom "I agree with you Kokoa, This Blows! theres nothing to do and I left my books at home" Hivel crossed his arms.

"Hey I got it" Lucy said "Got what?" Hivel, Kokoa and Happy asked at the same time

"I'll summon Lyra" Lucy told them "Who's Lyra?" Kokoa asked "She's a celestial spirit that plays music" Lucy told them

She grabbed one of her silver keys "Open Gate of the Lyre: Lyra!" Lucy called opening her gate summoning Lyra. Lyra appears to be a young girl with waist long strawberry blonde hair with curls on the end and blush marks on her cheeks, she wore a bright blue dress and a pink bonnet and carried a giant golden harp.

"Hello " the spirit greeted in a big happy voice and smiled "How come you don't summon me hardly?" she asked

"Your the one who said your only available three days a month" Lucy reminded her

Lyra turned her attention to the others Hivel being first "Hello I'm Lyra it's nice to meet you" she shook Hivel's hand smiling brightly "I'm Hivel nice to meet you too" he replied and couldn't help but grin

_Holy Crap! Even Lucy's spirits are cute and nice too _he thought

"And you are?" Lyra asked Kokoa "My name is Kokoa..Kokoa Videl" she introduced herself "What a lovely name" Lyra commented

Then her attention went to Virgil meditating and she saw Gray looking depressed and then saw Natsu sleeping

"Oh how are you.."

"I wouldn't do that" Hivel interrupted Lyra "Why not?" Lyra asked Hivel he signaled no with his hand over his throat waving his head side to side "You'll piss him off..and that's the last thing you want" he whispered to her

"Hey, Lyra how about some music to lighten the mood?" Lucy suggested to her

"Of course Miss. Lucy, I'd love to" Lyra agreed "Hold on" she strung a few strings "Okay, Had to tune it right" she apologized then she strung the harp's strings and began to play _**Hoshiboshi No Uta**_.

A melody with a beautiful yet sad tone.

As Lyra played her song and sang, Gray recollection of his days of his youth when he had been training with Ur in the northern continent. She had took him in and taught him everything he knows (and even his stripping habit which had been a training method where he'd be in his boxers in the snow, thus making his stripping habit) she had been like a mother to him and deeply cared for her dear student, and then he remembered that day when Deliora attacked the village and Ur had faced off against the monster in a losing battle

"ICE SHELL!" Ur screamed as her entire body turned to ice and she froze the demon of destruction with herself. Gray bit his bottom lip and felt tears begin to fall from his eyes.

After some time passed by a ray of light began to shine on Deliora on his prison of ice.

"Hey look, that light" Happy pointed out "We ought to check it out" Gray said

"Bout time" Hivel stood up and walked over to the sleeping Natsu "Wake up Natsu!" Hivel said trying to wake him but with no success "WAKE UP ALREADY!" he yelled kicking Natsu's ribs waking him immediately "Hey! what's the big idea!?" Natsu screamed

"Shut Up! Let's go" Virgil said suddenly out of his meditation and taking charge again.

The group followed where the light was coming from the top of the temple. They stop and see a ritual taking place on the roof with purple light coming from the moon above. The group took cover behind rocks near the ritual to get a good look

"What are they doing?" Kokoa asked "I think it's a cult" Hivel replied then he gasped "They must be the reason that people on the island are turning into demons" he told them his conclusion

"Actually I think that's the moon drip" Lyra said from behind the group surprising them "You're still here Lyra?" Lucy asked to which Lyra nodded

"Go on about the moon drip Lyra, we're sorry" Hivel insisted

"Well The moon drip gets it's power purely from the moon which can break any spell" Lyra tells them

"Any spell? No way that's not possible" Gray said "Ur's Ice Shell is unmeetable" he told her "I'm sorry to tell you this but the Moon drip is able to break any spell Gray" Lyra tells him "It also might be the reason that villagers may be transforming" she added

"That's exactly what I just said" Hivel said irritatingly

"Shh, keep it quiet They're saying something" Virgil told Hivel and everyone

Just then a man in a white robe and a horned mask steps forward to the three people they saw earlier "It seems like everything is going accordingly to plan Cold emperor" Sherry told the horned mask man "Excellent, In no time the demon Deliora will be freed from it's prison" the Cold Emperor said

"What about the intruders on the island?" Yuka asked

"Hmph! Obliterate the entire village on the other side of the island, We can't take any chances we're this close to my goal" The Cold emperor ordered "Yes of course" Yuka said "_Ruff!" _Toby agreed

"Wait a sec." Gray said "That Cold Emperor..His voice..I recognize it" he said getting the attention of the group

"C'mon Man! I can't take anymore!" Natsu banged his fist against the rock and jumped into action breathing fire in the air getting the cult's attention

"Looking for us?" Natsu taunted them "That idiot" Hivel face palmed "Well so much for our cover..I say what the hell" Kokoa said popping her neck and taking a stance ready to fight.

"Eh, no use in trying to avoid it" Hivel shrugged and joined them, soon Lucy Gray and Virgil took their places as well.

"Guah! My lord, their mages from Fairy Tail!" one of the Emperor's men cried

"Hmph! No matter, obliterate the village anyway" The Emperor commanded

Natsu's teeth gritted and his fist got tighter "No way in HELL! I'm letting you do that!" he said charging head first

_BAM! POW! BOOF! PA-TWOW! _Natsu punched, elbowed and kicked his way through some of the henchmen to the Emperor

"Eat This!" Natsu banged his fists together "Fire Dragon.."

"I don't think so" The Cold Emperor held out his right hand and froze Natsu's torso

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Natsu yelled in confusion trying to break free but with no luck

"Sherry, You and the others head off. I'll catch up" The Cold Emperor told Sherry

"Of course my emperor" she nodded and her, Yuka and Toby were off on Sherry's giant flying rat Angelica.

Gray put his hands together for an attack "Ice Make: Spear!" he summoned a volley of spears made of ice toward the emperor

"Ice Make:Shield" the emperor summoned a wall of Ice with one hand blocking the spears to Gray's shock "No way" he said in dismay

"Something wrong..Gray?" the Emperor asked shocking everyone. He removed his horned mask and revealed a young man with spiky silver hair with a single bang and deep black eyes

"Wait! You guys know each other?" Natsu asked. Lyon nodded "We were pupils of Ur" Lyon said "Whom you killed, Gray!" he blamed Gray

"That's Not! True and you know it!" Gray snapped back

"This just got interesting." Virgil commented looking slightly amused

"Lyon!" Gray said with anger "Why? Why are you doing this? Your insulting Ur's legacy!" he continued

"Ur never defeated Deliora, and my dream was to surpass Ur, but I can't do that now because she's gone" Lyon said "So I thought, If I can defeat the demon that Ur couldn't, I can finally achieve my dream and do what she could never accomplish" Lyon explained

"I think we better go after the others" Happy said picking up Lucy with his tail and began to fly sprouting his wings "Hey Wait a sec!" Lucy yelled

"Count me in" Kokoa snapped her fingers and shot a black web around Lucy's leg and held on to her web as Happy flew "Nice! Real Classy just hang on to me will you. JUST HANG ON TO ME!" Lucy yelled while Kokoa giggled hanging on her leg.

"You're insane Lyon!" Gray told him

"I don't have time for this" Lyon replied "There's nothing they can do to stop Sherry and the others" he commented "Ice Make: Eagle!" he summoned a large barrage of birds towards Gray

"Ice Make: Shield!" he summoned a giant wall of Ice only for the birds to fly around it and land powerful hits on Gray knocking him down.

"Don't you dare talk crap on Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled still frozen Gray kicked Natsu off the temple and he plummeted to the ground

"What the hell Gray? What was that for?" Hivel asked dismayed "I got him away from here, You go get him and head back to the village" Gray told Hivel

"What? He'll be fine, You need Backup" Hivel refused the offer

"Hmph! He's right. After All you're still using two hands to use Ice Make?" Lyon insulted Gray

"You know my Ice Make magic is Dynamic while yours is static"

"It's how Ur taught me and you know it" Gray replied

"Hmph! I surpassed her long ago" Lyon said

_BAM! _A large diamond shaped chunk of ice hit Lyon throwing him off balance cutting his cheek with slight blood trickling down his face

"What the?" Lyon, Hivel and Gray turned and saw Virgil giving Lyon his scary death glare

"Oh, Well Here's something for you too" Lyon performed a one handed hand sign

"Ice Make: Eagle!" he summoned a living ice eagle hurling towards Virgil.

_BAM! _the crash was heard throughout the sky and had shattered the air around them

"Is he still standing?" Gray asked "I think so" Hivel replied

"I'm still frozen down here you jerks!" Natsu screamed from down below

However, Virgil was still standing with his head cocked back and standing feet planted in the ground in fact, I'm not sure he even moved at all.

_CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUCH! _everyone heard the sound of Ice crunching and looked to see Virgil lift his head back up with the Ice Eagle crunched into tiny little pieces in Virgil's mouth with his pointy canines very prominent, shocking everyone

"Yuck! Are you even trying?" Virgil asked wiping his mouth and giving Lyon his death glare still "You..you...you ate my spell." Lyon said

"No..Duh!" Hivel told him in a smart ass tone

"Alright kid" Virgil said popping his neck "My Turn" Virgil pounded his fists together

_No way..That's what me and Natsu do before...No way..He can't be a.. _Hivel's mind raced

"ICE DRAGON.." Virgil began

"ROARRRR!" he unleashed a large barrage of cold wind and giant shards of Ice towards Lyon and cutting him badly.

"So wait..Virgil is..a Dragon Slayer?" Hivel

"Your the...I know who you are" Lyon said now becoming worried "Your...Your Sub Zero Virgil Eiszeit...The Devil of the Snow!" Lyon exclaimed.

Everyone was speechless, especially Hivel. Words couldn't put how surprised he was. He couldn't believe it.

_No wonder he likes Ice so much_ Hivel thought.

"They say you destroyed a town in one strike and that you kill anyone with no mercy" Lyon said

"And they were right!" Virgil replied and it was very prominent that Lyon had terror in his eyes

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" Lyon summoned a giant ice dragon that rushed at Virgil

"Yeah, like that's going to work" Virgil clenched his right fist and threw a punch at the Ice Dragon and shattered it to a million pieces shocking Gray, Lyon and Hivel

"Did you forget already? I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer" Virgil told Lyon

Lyon was still bleeding from his cheek and forehead and the blood was flowing faster staining the temple's roof.

He was beginning to panic but he knew he had to remain calm, but how can you remain calm when you're facing a notorious mercenary for hire who renders your magic useless?

"Ice Make: Ape!" Lyon summoned a large body of ice that resembled a gorilla

"Awe, How cute" Virgil insulted

The ice ape threw a massive punch at the Ice Dragon Slayer, but Virgil just stood there unimpressed and threw a punch at the ice giant's massive fist

_CRASH! _The Ape shattered to pieces with Virgil's punch

"Hey Gray, Where did Lyon go?" Hivel asked

He was right, Lyon was nowhere to be seen "He must've escaped" Virgil said

Gray hit the ground "He was right there, He wants to desecrate Ur's legacy, but I won't let him"

Virgil placed his hand on Gray's shoulder "You'll get your chance" he tells him

"Cause next time it'll just be you and him" he finished

"Thanks" Gray thanked Virgil

"I think he oughtta go find Natsu, then we'll get back to the village" Hivel suggested "Sounds good, let's go find him" Gray agreed. Then the trio set off to find Natsu which the did at the bottom of the temple.

"Hey buddy, How are you?" Hivel snickered

"Shut up Hivel!" Natsu said feeling embarrassed "What? Where did that fire in your belly go?" Hivel and even Gray kind of laughed

"What the?..Why you.." Natsu tried to break the ice, but his efforts proved pointless.

"Hold Still, I'll get you out" Virgil told Natsu as he began to eat the ice and eventually got Natsu free "Awesome! Thanks Ice Man" Natsu said feeling fired up again

"Hey Natsu, Hivel" Gray said getting the twos attention "Yeah?" Hivel asked "I'm sorry..Sorry I didn't believe in you guys earlier" Gray apologised to his friends  
>"That's all nice, but now isn't the time for apologies" Virgil said<p>

"I'm with him, Stop feeling sorry for yourself just because you lost" Natsu agreed. Virgil glared at Natsu in annoyance "Shut up, I don't need help" he told him "We need to hurry, There's no telling where Kokoa, Lucy and Happy are" Virgil said as they made their way back to the village to regroup with the others.

**That was Chapter 8, Phew! **

**Now that was probably one of the best so far (In my opinion)**

**But we're just getting started. Wait till next week.**

**Till then Peace out and keep up the support ~ Phantom Puncher and Soul Eater**


	9. Chapter 9 Ready, Steady Go!

**Sorry guys, there was a problem with my internet yesterday and that's why we're uploading a day late.  
>With that said, I have it all fixed and ready for you to read.<br>Now let's get this Chapter started. Enjoy ~ Phantom Puncher**

**Chapter 9 - Ready, Steady, Go!**

The trio arrived back to the village where they see everyone including Lucy gathered around the gate "Hey Lucy!" Hivel waved and began to run towards her

"Hivel No! Don't come closer!" Lucy screamed waving her arms no. Hivel sat there confused, Natsu however didn't get the message and came barrelling to the gate but fell into the ground.

"What the Hell is this?" Natsu said confused  
>"It was my trap you jerk!" Lucy told him "I summoned Virgo to dig a giant hole so when those people come here they'll fall right into the trap" she explained "Well, that WAS the plan at least" Lucy said irritatedly at Natsu who hung his head in embarrassment.<p>

Then they heard something that sounded like a helicopter. Virgil looked up

"You're gonna need a bigger trap" he told Lucy, and everyone looked up and saw the giant flying rat in a maid clothes with three figures on it's back.

"Oh crap, it's that giant rat from earlier" Lucy said

"What giant Rat from earlier? Will someone please explain!?" Hivel said being irritated of not knowing. Kokoa snickered "What? What's so funny Kokoa?" Hivel asked

"That giant rat is apparently Angelica, The giant rat that that one girl mentioned earlier" Kokoa explained "The one who's ass I kicked when I was with Lucy and Happy" she finished

"Oh, Well what's it carrying?" Natsu asked

Then something dripped from the giant bucket and whatever it was when it touched the ground it melted completely as it made a semi big hole in the ground

"HOLY CRAP!" Hivel cursed "I know what that is. That's Nuke'em Jelly!" he said

"Whatever it touches, It melts" Kokoa added

"And that big fat rat has a whole bucket full of that stuff!" a villager screamed and everyone began to panic. Then another drop fell and this time it was about to land on Lucy. She was so full of fear her muscles went stiff, she couldn't move at all.

_BAM! _She met contact with the ground after Natsu tackled her "What's your problem Lucy? how come you didn't move?" he asked

"I'm sorry I panicked!" she replied

"Now isn't the time to argue, Right now we have to stop that giant rat from pouring that jelly over the village" Virgil said

"Can't you just take it down Ice Man? You could kill that thing" Hivel said

"I'm flattered Hivel, But if I did that it would drop the bucket and we don't want that" Virgil replied

"Just leave it to me!" Natsu said as he began to run  
>"Ready Happy?"<br>"Aye Sir!" Happy said flying closeby  
>Natsu jumped into the air with Happy carrying him headfirst towards the giant flying rat<br>"With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand" Natsu began the spell

"When you combine the flames together **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" flames burned intensely in both of Natsu's hands as he put them together and at the same time Angelica poured the nuke'em jelly over the village  
>"Everyone! Get in the center of the village NOW!" Virgil commanded and everyone struggled and pushed to get in the center. Natsu released a giant fire ball at the jelly and forced it outwards and the jelly rained everywhere except the center of the village melting everything in sight with a large amount of steam rising and Natsu and Happy descended back to the ground below with not a scratch.<br>"Damn Natsu!" Hivel commented "What? I think I did a decent job" Natsu shrugged it off

"Bobo's grave is still standing" the chief commented seeing it's silhouette unharmed.

Just then a silhouette kicked the headstone over. The chief's eyes widened and everyone saw that there were actually three figures in the mist which were revealed to be the three from the cave earlier. Sherry, Yuka and Toby.

"The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village and it's people" Sherry said "We tried to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless, but since that didn't work it seems we'll have to resort to bloodshed" she finished

"Let's see. Fifty villagers, Five wizards..Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes or less" Yuka said looking calm and collected "_Grrr_!" Toby growled

Virgil sighed in annoyance waving his head no "I don't think so"

"Bout time?" Hivel said

"Mmm, I'll take dog boy" Kokoa said mocking Toby to his frustration

"You ready?" Natsu asked Lucy while getting ready for a fight "Yeah" she nodded ready to reach for her keys "Actually count again, Cause there's Six wizards" Happy said letting himself be known

Suddenly, Gray was showing signs of life "Let me help" he said

"No, You aren't in any condition to fight Gray" Natsu told him

"Natsu please let me.."

_BAM! _Gray felt the air leave his mouth after Natsu hit his stomach

"Just lie down and get some rest" Natsu told him before Gray passed out

"But, why did he do that?" Lucy asked "Hello! It's called tough love" Kokoa said

"He knows Gray can't fight right now so he's giving him a break" Hivel told her

Natsu handed Gray to one of the villagers and asked him to take care of him to which he agreed and left with the other villagers.  
>"I'm going to give you idiots one chance to leave, cause you guys aren't going to like the 'OR ELSE' option" Hivel warned the three<p>

"We aren't leaving anywhere. Until everyone in this village is dead" Sherry replied

"Angelica would you mind?" she asked

The giant rat nodded and flew towards Natsu

"No! I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" Lucy screamed, and not a moment later Lucy realised she was in the air holding on to Angelica's toe

"Guys! Help! This sucks!" Lucy cried "Yep, she's stupid" Happy said "More like insane!" Natsu said

Then Lucy got an idea "Are you ticklish?" she began to tickle the gargantuan rodent's toes  
>"Try all you want it's not going to work.."<br>Suddenly, Angelica started screaming of laughter "Angelica?" Sherry asked as the rat was losing itself to laughter "No, You've got to fight it. Spin your tail" Sherry told Angelica, but then her tail stopped spinning and not a moment later the giant rat began to plummet to the ground  
>"Hey I did it." Lucy said proudly "Oh god we're going down!" she said realising again that they were falling.<br>_CRASH! _Angelica crashed into the ground taking Lucy and Sherry with her.  
>"Oh man, he's going to be ticked" Yuka said "I don't have Ticks!" Toby barked at him<p>

"I wasn't talking about you" Yuka said annoyed  
>Then Kokoa got an idea "Sorry guys, I have to go after them" she said<p>

"Wait!? Why?" Hivel asked feeling betrayed

"You can handle these guys, plus Lucy won't last a second by herself" Kokoa replied

"Point taken " Hivel said after thinking about it "I better go with you" Happy said

"Okay, good luck you guys" Natsu wished Kokoa and Happy

"Thanks, you boys play nice now" she said before Happy grabbed her and took off flying after the giant rat.

Then Natsu, Hivel and Virgil got back in a serious mood focusing on Yuka and Toby "Shall we begin finally?" Yuka asked, Then Virgil smirked "Actually, Yes" he replied

_BAM! _Natsu landed a blow on Toby which sent him flying across the ground

"I'm okay!" he assured Yuka getting up

"You're the salamander of Fairy Tail I've heard of so much about?" Yuka asked Natsu, Natsu gave him a glare "And I'm Hot Blood Hivel. Maybe you've heard of the Vampire of Bosco?" Hivel told Yuka

"Is that so?" Yuka asked "Interesting, So who are you?" he asked Virgil

"Somebody who doesn't like your attitude" Virgil responded giving the death glare "You know we use to be part of a major Guild too, perhaps you've heard of the Lamia scale?.."

"You talk too much"  
><em>BAM! <em>Yuka was sent hurtling through the air after Virgil's uppercut, but he rose back to his feet

"Ice Dragon: Growl!" Virgil unleashed a spread shot of flying ice spikes towards Yuka, but he was able to stop them with a shield of blue magic "Ice Dragon? So that means your the legendary Devil of the Snow Virgil Eiszeit" Yuka commented

"Your a powerful wizard from what I hear, but your magic is useless to me" Yuka said "See, my Wave magic can defuse any type of magic. I picked it up when i studied anti wizard magic and you can see why" Yuka explained "Well, I won't be needing Magic to defeat you" he popped his knuckles

"What are you thinking? I want some of the action" Natsu said "Than step in" Hivel told him

Natsu unleashed a large blast of fire to Yuka, but he used his wave magic which rendered his fire useless

"Over here" Virgil bellowed behind, Yuka looked behind him and Virgil was somehow behind him and threw a punch to Yuka

"WAVE!" Yuka casted and a blue shield appeared over his hand.

Yuka saw that Virgil's hand was right through his wave and his eyes widened of shock "Now!" Virgil cried and before Yuka could react Natsu charged him from his blind spot  
>"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" <em>BAM! <em>he sent Yuka flying across the ground defeating him easily

"Too easy" Natsu said "And I wasn't trying, but I appreciate the assistance" Virgil told Natsu to his shock "Oh your welcome" Natsu said feeling insulted  
>"Woah, you guys are awesome" Toby said with shock "Hmph! Wait till you get a load of me, then you'll see how awesome we really are" Hivel told him popping his knuckles "I'm not scared, cause I'm even stronger than Yuka is" Toby bragged and his nails grew into green claws<p>

"Check out my mega jellyfish paralysing claws" he said "bet you'll never guess what they can do"  
>"Ummm, Paralyses people?" Hivel replies leaving Toby in complete shock like he discovered the meaning of life "Woah! How did you know that?" Toby asked "Are you psychic or something?" he asked Hivel<p>

"No, you're just...really dumb" Hivel told him. Toby gritted his teeth and frowned and without warning _SWIPE! SWIPE! SLASH! SLASH! _Toby sliced at Hivel with him dodging each one "Nobody talks to me like that!" Toby barked in anger _SWIPE! SWOOSH! _"With one swipe of my claws, and you'll be waiting to die!" Toby told him _SLASH! SWIPE! _

"Wait! Wait!, Hold on dude, you got something right here" Hivel told Toby pointing at his forehead. Toby tilted his head in confusion and scratched at his forehead forgetting that his claws were still out

"_OUUUUCH!" _Toby screamed in pain as his own claw electrocuted him and left him on the ground paralyzed and beaten "Heh heh, That was easy didn't even need to use my magic" Hivel chuckled

"Hey, Can we not mention this whole 'Toby paralysed himself' okay?" Toby asked in pain

"Sure buddy, I won't tell" Hivel laughed to himself.

"Well those guys were jokes" Natsu commented

"This is what happens when you get your minions from MageList" Virgil said in disgust

"So, should we go after Lucy or something?" Natsu asked

"I think she's going to be alright, knowing Kokoa" Hivel chuckled "Plus, We should check on Gray to see how he's doing" Virgil suggested "Okay, I guess" Natsu agreed and the two followed Virgil back to the tent.

**MEANWHILE WITH LUCY AND SHERRY**

"How?,,How could you?' Sherry was crying "Look what you did to Angelica" she said

"Now The Cold Emperor won't trust me and now he won't love me!" she continued as tears fell from Sherry's eyes

"Love?" Lucy asked confused

"Wood Doll!" Sherry casted a spell and Lucy saw that it made a tree come to life and tried to attack Lucy.

She reached for one of her golden keys "Open Gate of The Golden Bull: Taurus!" she summoned a spirit who had the build of an olympian, but looked like a giant white bull with black splotches throughout and wielded a giant double sided axe.

Taurus sliced through the tree with ease "Nice work Taurus" Lucy told him

"How about you reward me with a Smoooooch" the bull suggested

"Quit being such a perv!" Lucy told him in frustration. "Your a celestial wizard hmm? How unfortunate for you to be matched up against me" Sherry told Lucy leaving her confused

_What's she talking about? _Lucy thought. Then Suddenly out of nowhere Taurus' eyes glew gold and he turned to Lucy and attacked her with his axe though she dodged his attack.

"Taurus! What are you doing?" she asked "Stop it!" she commanded

"I can't Miss. Lucy, She's controlling my every moooove" Taurus replied

_SWING! _he sliced off her top leaving her with her pink tube top

"Are all Fairy Tail wizards this weak? Cause your pathetic" Sherry Insulted her as Taurus held her on the ground with his axe's shaft.

"Taurus, you have to close your gate!" Lucy told him "I can't Miss. Lucy, I can't control myself" he told her.

"Let's play russian roulette. Close your eyes and punch at her until you land a hit" Sherry commanded Taurus and he did as he was told though he didn't want to.

_BAM! BAM! BOOM! _Lucy dodged each one of Taurus' massive punches

"Don't hit me Taurus" she told him

"I'm trying not tooooo" he said "Taurus, remember the contract you made with me, You said you'd do anything to protect me" Lucy reminded him

"I'm sorry Miss. Lucy I can't help it" he said as another blow was going to make contact with her head this time, Lucy closed her eyes preparing for the worst.

_BAM! _she opened her eyes and saw that Taurus was knocked off of her and crashed into a tree

"You okay?" Lucy looked up and saw it was Kokoa who came to her rescue "Kokoa!" she acknowledged her. For once Lucy was Happy to see Kokoa this time "Don't forget about me" Happy told her butting in she smiled glad to see her friends with her "How did you find me?" she asked

"It wasn't easy, but thanks to Happy we were able to pick up your scent and here we are" Kokoa explained.

"Close Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus" Lucy closed Taurus' gate sending him back to the spirit world

"Thanks, My turn" Lucy brought out her whip _CRACK! _it hit Sherry right in the face

"Ouch! You hurt me, Now you've done it" Sherry told her now angry "Marionette attack! Get her Rock Doll!" Sherry casted the spell and summoned a giant rock monster leaving her in fear.

"Crap, I don't have a spirit strong enough to break that thing" Lucy said

"It's like a game of cat and mouse, I love this game. Now let's see what you can do little mouse" Sherry mocked Lucy

"Hmph! You little mouse didn't do much" Kokoa told her. Sherry's eyes widened with shock in them "What? What do you mean?" she asked. Kokoa began to snicker

"Well you see, your little mouse came to me and so I taught her a good lesson" she began

"Kokoa..Shut up, You aren't helping right now" Lucy told her nervously

"It's her fault she fell in my little web" Kokoa teased Sherry knowing it would upset her. Tears began to flow from her eyes and she lost it "That's it! Now I'll kill you both!" she screamed and the rock monster threw it's mighty fist at them, but Kokoa grabbed Lucy in time and they both jumped out of the way.

The two began to run for their lives as the rock giant chased after them with Sherry commanding her puppet

"I'd start running faster, Or we'll catch you" Sherry mocked them

_Snap! THWIP! _Kokoa shot a black web at Sherry's eyes blinding her

"Ahhh! I can't see anything! What did you do!?" Sherry screamed and the rock puppet began to stumble around like a rubber legged drunk "That ought to delay her" Kokoa said

"Yeah, nice work Kokoa" Lucy replied

Then out of nowhere, Lucy got an idea "Hey Kokoa, I got an idea" she told her

"Really? What?" Kokoa asked

"If we can lead her to the sea, I can summon Aquarius" she explained "Good thinking Lucy, That's a great idea" Kokoa commented, but while they were talking Sherry was able to get the web off her eyes and the rock monster began to gain on them.

In the distance they could see a sparkling glow ahead. "There it is! We're almost there" Lucy said

when they finally got there the two found themselves on a cliff and a big one too and at the bottom was the beach, but the only problem was that it was quite a fall.

"Crap! She's gaining on us. We're trapped" Lucy said in panic "Grab on to me" Kokoa commanded "What?" Lucy asked "Grab on to me..and hold on really tight" Kokoa said to her  
>"But why?.."<p>

"Just trust me" Kokoa told her. Lucy looked back at Sherry literally a few feet away from them and so she took a chance and grabbed on to Kokoa and held on for dear life.

"Here we go" she said before she jumped off the cliff to the rocks below.

Lucy felt herself falling through the air and she even felt her heart stay still for a moment and then she began to scream.

_Snap! THWIP! _Then Lucy felt her and Kokoa hanging, she looked up and saw that Kokoa shot a web on the ledge of the cliff to break their fall

_CRACK! _The ledge of the cliff broke off and came down towards them  
>"Oh Shit!" Lucy cursed as the rock came towards them. Kokoa using the strength she had, she used the weight of the giant rock and threw it away from them onto the beach and they landed safely on the sand below.<p>

"Hurry up Lucy, Go!" Kokoa said as Lucy ran towards the water, but sure enough behind them Sherry still on top of the rock monster was on the beach too.  
>"Now it looks like the cat caught the little mice" Sherry said as Lucy began to look through her keys and then found it.<p>

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!" she summoned Aquarius. Who was a blue haired mermaid that wore sea like jewelry and dark blue bikini top, but she had one thing that everyone knew about. A bad temper (especially with Lucy).  
>"What did I say about summoning me?" Aquarius glared at Lucy "I don't have time for your crap right now, Now wash her away!" Lucy ordered<p>

"You have Aquarius in your possession? How do you have such a powerful spirit at your command?" Sherry wondered "Doesn't matter, Marionette Attack!" she took control of Aquarius  
>"I've taken control of her, I'd send her back if I were you" Sherry warned<p>

"What!?" Aquarius said with frustration  
>"No way, Aquarius is my ace in the hole" Lucy told her "Will one of you just do something!" Kokoa yelled<br>"Now wash her away Aquarius" Sherry commanded  
>"I was going to anyway!" Aquarius released a giant cyclone of water that took Lucy, Happy, Kokoa, and Sherry into it's giant vortex leaving them dizzy and wet.<br>"Hmph! No one tells me what to do. And I'll close my own gate thank you very much" Aquarius said  
>"Ba Bye" she closed her own gate and returned to the spirit world.<p>

'There's Aquarius for you, washing away people whether they are friend or foe" Lucy said while dizzy  
>"Good..Work...Lucy" Kokoa said before passing out from dizziness<p>

"I hate myself for letting you trick me again" Sherry said trying to keep balance "But it wasn't strong enough to stop my rock doll.."  
><em>BOOF! <em>Lucy shut her up by uppercutting her and knocking Sherry to the ground

"My plan was to stop you from using it, cause if you're dizzy you can't control it" Lucy told her her plan and fell to the ground on her knees.

"..An..Angelica..avenge your master" Sherry said before passing out and out of the trees the giant rat came out again ready to crush Lucy  
>"Oh Crap! Kokoa's out and I can't move my legs..This sucks! What do I do?" Lucy began to panic.<br>As Angelica came closer Lucy began to scream.

_SLASH! _Across Angelica's side a sword slashed her and instantly stopped her in her tracks and she fell next to her master both . Lucy saw that it was Erza and instantly she felt better

"Erza!" Lucy called and Erza gave her a death glare reminding Lucy that _Oh yeah, she's mad at us_

"Lucy..Do you know why I'm here?" she asked

"To take us back?" Lucy replied trying to sound innocent. Erza nodded

Just then Happy woke up from his dizziness "Oh Hey Lucy! So did you win, I knew you could..."  
>then he saw Erza. He quietly began to tiptoe away and then <em>WHOOSH! <em>took off trying to fly away, but he felt Erza grab his tail and he was hanging upside down like a bat scared for his life.  
>"I didn't forget about you" she told Happy and then Kokoa awoke conscious and saw Erza<p>

"Ohhh Shit" Kokoa cursed. Erza glared at her

"Kokoa" Erza called her "Yes..Hi Erza" she swallowed hard "I'm disappointed in you" she tells Kokoa who looks down in shame.  
>"Now where is Natsu" Erza asks Lucy.<br>"Listen Erza, there's this guy and his minions on this island who's doing horrible things to these people turning them into these monsters and he's trying to bring some demon to life. We just thought if we work together we could do something about it" Lucy explained  
>"That's none of my concern" Erza tells her "But please Erza, You have to let us finish this quest we can't let things stay this way.." Lucy begged<p>

Erza drew her sword and pointed it towards Lucy "I don't think you three know what you've done" she said

"You've betrayed Master Makarov and you'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives" Erza warns her.  
>"Actually five Erza" Kokoa told her "What?" Erza asked "What do you mean five?"<br>"Well there's actually five of them that left. You see..."  
>"Kokoa, shut up you REALLY aren't helping the situation" Lucy told her "Aye" Happy agreed<br>"Tell me Kokoa..Who are the others?" Erza asked.

**Sorry again guys, but I'm going to leave this Chapter on a cliff hanger**

**Just to get you all hyped for Chapter 10. Which may take a while but I'll get it up soon**

**With that said see you guys next time and peace out**

**~ Phantom Puncher**


	10. Chapter 10 No Turning Back

**Sorry for the long long wait, but now it's finally over and we are finally back.**

**We were really busy, but we did make time for the chapter and all you guys**

**It finally paid off and here it is.**

**Again as always subscribe, like, and please leave us reviews. **

**Also like us on facebook. Yes we have a page now.  
><strong>

**With that said, let's get started and of course thank you for the support and enjoy the chapter.**

**~Phantom Puncher**

**Chapter 10 - No Turning Back  
><strong>

Gray opened his eyes hearing sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing. He arose to find himself in a tent full of supplies

"Where am I?" he wondered

"Good to see that you finally woke up" he heard a voice and saw Virgil sitting on a crate

"Virgil, what is this place?" Gray asked. Virgil rose from the crate and approached his guild mate "It's a storage place not far from the village" Virgil said "Everything was destroyed from the attack last night" he informed Gray.  
>Gray's eyes widened from this news "the whole village?" he asked. Virgil nodded "I'm afraid so, However we were able to fend off those goons, they were as threatening as a lot newly hatched ducklings" Virgil said<br>Gray took this news in for a moment of silence _I can't believe it They actually went and did it. _Gray thought to himself. "I should show you to their tent" Virgil told him

"Hmm? Who's tent?" Gray asked

"Lucy, Happy, and Kokoa. I told them I'd show you the tent when you woke up" Virgil replied

"C'mon" he motioned Gray to follow him "They're waiting for us" he stated. Gray followed Virgil outside of the tent

"That big one over there is our tent" Virgil told him pointing at a big tent with orange rugs.

The two made their way to the tent. Gray opened the curtain

"You made me wait..Not smart" said an intimidating voice. A chill went down Gray's spine as he met Erza's menacing gaze.

"Er..Erza!" he said in surprise. He saw that Erza was sitting on a crate and next to her was Lucy, Kokoa and Happy tied up and expressions of fear on their faces with tears coming from their eyes.

"Why are they tied up?" Gray asked

"Lucy and Kokoa have kept me up to speed with what's happened" Erza replied "I thought I sent you and Kokoa to stop Natsu and the other fools..Needless to say I'm disappointed" Erza said followed by Kokoa sighing and hanging her head in shame.

"Where is Natsu and Hivel anyway?" Gray asked becoming curious of their whereabouts

"That's something we'd all like to know" Erza said

"The last time I saw him, him and the others were fighting the Cold Emperor's lackies" Lucy said  
>"But when we went back to where the village was we couldn't find any of them" Kokoa added<p>

"So I did some scouting from the air, That's where I saw the villagers moved to this storage area" Happy added.

"Okay, We're going to search for those Natsu and Hivel, and Then we're going back to the guild" Erza stated rising from the crate

"But Erza, we can't leave the village just yet, if Lucy and Kokoa filled you in on what's going on than you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now" Gray argued. Erza glared at him "And what would be your point?" she demanded leaving Gray unable to speak "I came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the Guild, I'm not interested in anything other than that" Erza told Gray

"Rules? Have you seen what's been happening to the people of this island?" Gray asked questioning Erza's logic

"I have" she replied

"And you're still just going to turn your back on them?" he asked

"Their request is posted on the boards of every guild hall. The villagers would be better served by wizards who are cleared for S-Class. You're not qualified" Erza retorted

"Hmph! That's a fat load of shit" Virgil said still waiting outside listening to the whole conversation

"What did you say?" she asked looking at the direction it was coming from "That's no way to speak to the great Erza!" Happy said in a panicked voice "You suck up" Lucy told him "Hey, I wouldn't want her angry" Kokoa told Lucy.

Erza pulled the curtain back and revealed Virgil being the one who said it "You!" she stated and requipped a sword

"Do you wish to defy the guild's rules as well? You will face the same punishment" Erza stated pointing the sword at Virgil

"Hmph! Do your worse" Virgil told her not feeling threatened "You can point a sword at me, and threaten me with these RULES but I don't care" He gripped Erza's sword by the blade and started her dead in the eyes "Cause once I start something...I finish it" he told Erza to her face

"He's right Erza, there's no other choice to be made and I can't walk away from what I know is right" Gray agreed.

"See Erza when something you know is wrong presents itself, it's your job to set it right" Virgil told her pushing her sword down "You understand" Virgil said.

Erza's eyes widened as Gray followed Virgil outside the tent. Then she turned to Lucy, Kokoa and Happy

"Please don't hurt us!" Lucy begged

"We have no control over Gray!" Kokoa added

"He's just not feeling like himself cause he lost a fight to his old friend!" Happy stated.

**_SLASH!_**

Their ropes were cut instantly from Erza's blade

"These events are intolerable, We'll deal with the immediate problems for now" Erza told them

The trio sighed with relief "Thank you" they thanked the red headed mage

"This doesn't change anything. You're still facing punishment when we're done" Erza reminded them  
>"Yes ma'am" all three of them sighed with disappointment thinking she'd forget.<p>

=====================================================================  
><strong>Meanwhile at Lyon's Hideout on the top floor of the temple<br>**=====================================================================

"So you're the only one Toby? how disappointing" Lyon said scolding Toby as he sat in his throne and Toby hung his head in shame  
>"My lord" a gruff voice called to Lyon and in stepped a short man with messy long green hair wearing burgundy robes and a red mask with horns "What is it Zalty?" Lyon asked<br>"It seems that that tonight your patience will pay off and that the moon drip will melt Deliora free tonight" Zalty informed him with a grin

"Excellent. Finally my dream to surpass Ur is within my grasp that I can almost feel it now" Lyon said  
>"However, This unfortunate turn of events could put the resurrection in jeopardy. So we'll have to keep an eye on those wizards" Zalty informed Lyon "If they were to interrupt the moon drip ceremony, Deliora would forever remain entombed in ice. Salamander, Hot Blood and Titania are quite powerful and they could easily foil our plans" Zalty added<p>

"As always you're remarkably well informed" Lyon complemented Zalty "No mind, I can't say that I'm worried. Those fools may be strong, but they are no match for me" Lyon said feeling confident

"I was hoping you'd say that, So it's very reassuring to hear" Zalty said.

Then Lyon had a flashback and remembered earlier. How Virgil easily defeated him and made him draw blood.

"However, The Devil of the Snow seems to be a different story" Lyon confessed

"Really? Sub Zero himself?" Zalty asked to make sure  
>"Yes, he took me to my limit and even then I was no match for him" Lyon informed<p>

"He must be dealt with as soon as possible, If not all my work will be for nothing" he said clenching his fist.  
>Zalty grinned "Well then, allow me the honor to join you in battle" Zalty volunteered<p>

"Wait a sec! I didn't know you were a wizard too!" Toby exclaimed in shock

"Yes, It's been awhile since I've used it, but I've dabbled in a particular form of lost magic" Zalty said

"Sure, We'll need another wizard" Lyon agreed.

Then suddenly the room began to shake violently "Oh Shit! It's an Earthquake!" Toby panicked

"I don't quite think so" Lyon told him.

The room began to tilt slightly to the side and some of the ceiling began to fall

"It's all coming down!" Toby screamed "We're gonna Die!"

_**BOOM! **_

A Pillar of fire erupted from the floor rendering where it came from destroyed.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Lyon demanded "We're in trouble now!" Toby cowered into the corner

As the dust and rubble cleared up the trio looked down the hole.

"Ah, I should've known that Salamander would make the first move and it looks like we brought Hot Blood with him, Seems we have visitors sir" Zalty informed Lyon.

At the bottom of the hole Natsu and Hivel were standing at the base where the fire came

"You know I usually break stuff by accident, it's kind of funny how hard it is when I'm doing it on purpose" Natsu laughed "Yeah, It's also kind of funny how you do it just as well that I sometimes think it was on accident" Hivel replied

"What are you two doing here?" Lyon demanded

"Oh we're wondering if we could borrow some sugar...What do you think we came here for?" Hivel said in sarcasm

"We're knocking this place over, So you can't shine moonlight on that demon you got underground" Natsu told him.

Lyon gritted his teeth in anger "Insolent fools, Just who do you think you are! You dare challenge me!?" Lyon asked

"Oh how rude of us let us introduce ourselves.." Hivel said in a smartass tone

"This is Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, and I'm Hot Blood Hivel Bleutrigan or maybe you know me better as the Vampire of Bosco..at your service" Hivel introduced themselves

"Okay! Can someone fill me in on what's going on? Cause I'm confused" Toby said

"Well from what I can tell, these boys are the reason that the temple is lopsided" Zalty replied

"How is it lopsided?" Toby asked

"Simple, they must have destroyed the support pillars on one side causing the temple to tilt at an angle" Zalty explained.

Flames began to shoot from Natsu's feet "You guys going to fight us or what?" Natsu asked  
>"Flames shoot from his feet?" Lyon asked "We thought that guy could shoot flames from anywhere in his body" Toby told him<p>

_**Burst!**_

Like a rocket, Natsu launched himself to the top floor

"Hey Natsu wait up!" Hivel called from the bottom floor

**_Chrrrick!_**

Hivel bit his own hand drawing blood, then he pointed his hand to the floor

_**Burst!**_

He fired a pillar of blood at the floor launching himself to the top floor as well

"Hey hold on! Is he shooting blood from his hands?" Toby asked

"Well, You should know that Hot Blood specializes in blood magic which allows him to manipulate his own blood much like Salamander with fire" Zalty told Toby

**_BAM!_**

Natsu greeted Lyon with an uppercut

**_CRACK! SHATTER!_**

Lyon exploded into ice surprising Natsu

"What the? He was fake?" he wondered

Then Hivel saw the real Lyon at a safe distance doing a hand sign for a spell

"Natsu! Look out!" Hivel warned him  
>"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon casted and summoned a barrage of ice eagles at Natsu<p>

Hivel pounded his fists together and inhaled a bit of air  
>"BLOOD DRAGON ROAR!" Hivel fired a large tornado of blood countering Lyon's spell<p>

"What kind of magic is this?" Lyon demanded to know "Oh trust me buddy, You're about to find out!" Hivel pounded his fists together ready for another spell and inhaled a large amount of air  
>"Blood Dragon ROAAR!" Hivel exhaled another tornado of blood towards Lyon, the Zalty held out his hand and out of nowhere a hole appeared under Hivel causing him to fall and break his focus<p>

**_LATCH!_**

Natsu caught Hivel's hand preventing him from falling "I got you buddy" Natsu told him lifting Hivel out of the hole

"Very fortunate Cold Emperor, luck is on your side" Zalty grinned "Hey can we keep the whole Toby got charred thing a secret too?" Toby asked before passing out

"What did you do?" Lyon asked "Whatever do you mean?" Zalty asked

"Don't play dumb with me! Your magic had to have caused that hole in the floor" Lyon stated  
>Zalty smirked "Don't you have the ever watchful eye, Well let me explain my actions sir.." Zalty replied "You're the only one who is strong enough to defeat Deliora and it's imperative that you remain safe before the resurrection is complete" Zalty explained<p>

Lyon glared "Are you saying that I could fall victim to such poultry magic?" Lyon said.

Then the room began to freeze over as the temperature dropped turning the room to ice

"Leave me, I can take care of this myself" Lyon told his lackeys "Once I defeat the demon, everyone will worship my name. Cold Emperor Lyon" he said "I have worked too hard to let brats like you tarnish it" Lyon said looking at the Dragon Slayers

"As you wish" Zalty obliged and took Toby with him

"You're saying you want to resurrect Deliora just so you can fight it?" Natsu asked "The thing looks dead already, What's there to accomplish?" Hivel asked

"I must rise above Ur's legacy, I won't rest until I fulfill my dream" Lyon unleashed a barrage of Ice Eagles at the duo "Why don't you just challenge her instead and get it over with?" Natsu asked

"I would, but Ur's been dead for years now!" Lyon

**_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_**

One by one they crashed into the walls as the two dodged them When the smoke cleared up Natsu and Hivel were standing tall guarding the attacks.

"Look I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I do know what you're doing in the present and you're hurting a lot of people" Natsu said "Yeah, and if you aren't going to listen to reason.." Hivel said

"Then we'll have to knock some sense into you!" Natsu and Hivel both said in unison with a fist of fire in Natsu's hand and a spiked mace of blood in Hivel's hand ready for battle.

=====================================================================  
><strong>Meanwhile with Gray, Kokoa, Lucy, Virgil, Erza, and Happy<br>**=====================================================================

"Even back when we were kids, Lyon always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic ability. But since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly. He's decided it's up to him to kill Deliora cause it's something that she could never do" Gray explained Lyon's motifs to the group  
>"Well yeah, I guess that would be the only way to challenge someone that's dead" Lucy replied<br>"Aye" Happy agreed with her  
>Gray looked at the ground for a minute, then he rose his head up and took a deep breath "Listen, theres something..something I never got to tell him" Gray said "I kept it secret, Ur made me promise to never let him know but I have to.." he continued<br>Everyone's attention had been caught "What was it Gray?" Kokoa asked him concerned

"Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive" Gray revealed to them.

Everyone was speechless

"What do you mean?" Erza asked "It's been ten years" Gray began his story while remembering the destruction Deliora brought to his village "Deliora attacked my hometown, I never seen such destruction. The whole place was wiped out within a day" he continued  
>"Ur and Lyon found me and pulled me out of the rubble" he remembered his vow <em>Deliora, you're going to pay for this. I'll stop you i swear it. <em>"That Vow is how it all began"

**=====================================================================  
><strong>Flashback begins of Gray ten years ago training with Ur and Lyon in the mountains<br>**=====================================================================**

"Are you gonna be able to keep up Gray?" Ur asked "I warned you training with me can be tough" she reminded him

"Yeah, but I'll do whatever it takes" Gray told her "I have to be stronger that Deliora cause someday I'm gonna beat him" he vowed

"Whatever." Lyon mumbled to himself

"Okay so lets get started" Ur said "Ready when you are" Gray said

Then suddenly Ur stripped down to her bra and panties shocking Gray

"What are you doing!?" Gray asked "The first step is to strip" Ur stated

"Are you kidding me? You're crazy if you think I'm stripping in the snow! Back me up Lyon" Gray saw lyon was in his boxers too "Now you're naked too!?"

"Just do it kid, you want to learn magic right?" Lyon replied "I can't believe you're making me do this, this better not be some kind of a joke" Gray complained but stripped down to his boxers just as Lyon did

"That a boy Gray, if you want to control the cold you'll have to be one with it, you'll get used to it soon" she promised him

"I already have" Lyon said while shaking "Your shivering just as much as I am" Gray said

"Alright, let's go boys follow me" Ur said as she started to run

"I thought you were going to teach me magic, not run!" Gray said following her.

The three ran through the snowy mountains and ur trained Gray in the art of Ice Make magic as the days and months went by he got better and better.

**=====================================================================  
><strong>Flashback ends and we return to the present<br>**=====================================================================**

"Ur told me that maker magic is special because once you've mastered one type of magic you can then create your own style" Gray continued his story

"Gray, not to interrupt your story, but is it just me or does that temple look a little lopsided" Lucy commented on the lopsided temple "It's rude to interrupt Lucy, but you're right" Kokoa said

The group turned their heads and looked at the crooked temple

"What do you think happened to it?" Happy asked "I'm guessing Natsu" Gray said

"Me too" Erza added "Yep, that sounds right" Kokoa chimed in

Virgil took a deep breath "There is something REALLY wrong with Salamander" he stated "Aye" Happy agreed.  
>Suddenly, Virgil and Erza turned their heads sharply to the right and shoved the others away<br>"Watch Out!" the both said and dodged a barrage of shurikens "Who's there?" Erza asked and out of the trees came Lyon's hooded followers "We won't allow you to interfere" they said

"I can handle this myself" Erza said equipping a sword "You go and settle things with Lyon" she told Gray. He nodded

"We'll fight with her" Lucy said pulling out her whip, Kokoa popped her neck "You go do what you have to do" she told Gray with a reassuring wink.

"Thanks guys" he thanked them "I'm coming too" Virgil stated

"Right" Gray nodded and the two made their way to the temple to confront Lyon.

**=====================================================================  
><strong>At the temple with Natsu and Hivel facing off against Lyon<br>**=====================================================================**

The three had been at a stand still for a bit, but the two dragon slayers weren't about to let Lyon get what he wanted.  
>"Look, this could go on forever for all I care" Hivel spoke finally "So why don't you do everyone a favor and just give up" he told Lyon.<br>"Forget about it, I'll never give you that satisfaction" Lyon replied. The flames in Natsu's fist burned hotter and a evil grin came across his face

"Then you're asking for it" Natsu threatened him "Oh am I now?" Lyon asked and frost filled the room

"Oh yeah, You're in trouble now" Hivel said popping his knuckles

**_CRACK!_**

All three of them stopped what they were doing and looked at this sudden giant crack in ice in the wall

**_SHATTER!_**

The wall broke into a million pieces revealing Virgil and Gray with him.

"Oh it's Gray and Virgil" Hivel said with relief

Virgil turned his glare to Lyon and Lyon's eyes widened and his heart skipped a few beats and his body went stiff

_No, not him! Out of all the times, Not Now! _Lyon's mind raced in fear

"It's..It's you!" Lyon stuttered "Yes it is" Virgil bellowed "It's not me you're to worry about, it's him" Virgil stepped to the side and let Gray enter the room.

"It's time we settled things once and for all" Gray told Lyon

"No way man, You already lost to him once" Natsu reminded him

"And it won't happen again" Gray said "I'm ready to end this now!"

"You seem awfully confident" Lyon commented on Gray's sudden confidence

"You were right Lyon, I'm the one to blame for our master's death" Gray told him with Lyon scowling in return

"But you're no better" Gray said to him "You threaten my comrades, bring harm to the villagers, and now you're trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to create. Now we face our punishment...together" Gray said and got in a certain stance which seemed to get Lyon's attention

"That stance! Not the Iced Shell!" Lyon exclaimed "Ice Shell? What's that?" Natsu asked

"It's a lost spell that turns the user and everything around it to ice" Virgil told him

Then it came back to Natsu of what it would do.

"Are you insane? You wouldn't dare!" Lyon stated "If you want to live, change the villagers to their human forms and leave this Island and never return!" Gray replied

"Is that so? Well I think you're bluffing" Lyon told him.

Then the room began to shake and a blue aura began to surround Gray and a large cold wind blew fiercely

"No I'm not" Gray said

**_BURST!_**

Lyon was thrown back by a sudden strong wind coming from the aura

"Gray! Don't do it! It's not worth it!" Natsu said trying to stand his ground

"All these years I've been lying to myself. i didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me, but she did and now it's time I took responsibility! So I will here and now! I'm not afraid to die if that's what it takes!" Gray told Lyon as the aura got bigger

"Stop this now!" Lyon demanded

"What's it going to be Lyon!? Are we gonna live? or are we gonna die? It's up to you!" Gray asked Lyon "You wouldn't! You're too much of a coward!" Lyon stated

"Does he look like he's joking?" Virgil asked him "Gray, Stop!" Natsu screamed

Then Gray rose his hands to finish the spell "ICED SHE.."

**_BAM!_**

Natsu stopped the spell by punching Gray in the face

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Gray asked him "You can't just bust in and steal the spotlight with some fancy talk! Get in the back of the line pal" Natsu replied

"Back of the line!? I remember Virgil saying 'It's ME he has to worry about' not you!" Gray and Natsu began to bicker "But I was here first!" Natsu claimed

"Technically, you and me were here first Natsu" Hivel chimed in  
>"I don't care, This is my problem and I'm willing to die for it!" Gray replied while grabbing Natu by his scarf.<p>

Natsu gripped Gray's arm "Yeah? And what' dying going to do huh?" he asked Gray "because it sounds like you're running away to me" he added

Gray loosened his grip on Natsu's scarf and let all of this sink in, but then the temple began to shake again

"What the hell is going on?" Hivel wondered, then out of nowhere it became still again.

"This isn't good" Virgil said  
>"Why?" Hivel wondered, then he understood "Oh Shit! The temple is straight again" Hivel realised<p>

"What!?" Natsu began to freak out and kick at the floor and walls

"Shit! Now the moon is going to shine on Deliora" Gray said.

Then from the broken part of the wall where Virgil and Gray came in, Zalty entered the room and immediately approached Lyon

"Pardon the interruption.." Zalty apologised for entering without warning

"I should have known, I take it you did this?" Lyon asked Zalty "Indeed I did sir, the moon will be out soon. So I took the liberty of straightening the temple for you" Zalty explained

"Damn, and after all that trouble we went to to mess it up" Natsu said

"How did you fix the temple?" Hivel asked the weird masked man. Zalty turned to Hivel and just laughed without answering his question

"What? You think that's funny!?" Hivel asked becoming irritated "Answer the question you jerk!" Natsu yelled, then Zalty began to run away.

Natsu and Hivel gave each other a quick glance and nodded in agreement

"Oh Hell No! Get back here!" They both yelled chasing after Zalty

"Hmph! There they go" Virgil stated without much care.

"Lyon there's something I have to tell you" Gray told him "What's that?" Lyon asked

"That ice that you have been trying to melt, that's Ur. The Iced Shell doesn't kill the user. It uses the body as a barrier turning it to Ice. She lives on as that Ice" Gray explained to Lyon "I''m sorry I never told the truth then"

A moment of silence filled the room

"Of course" Lyon said finally "It's over, there's no reason to go through with this anymore.." Gray said

**_BURST!_**

Lyon casted an Ice Panther through Gray's stomach without warning

"You idiot, I know what the spell does and I can assure you that Ur is dead and that's just a block of Ice" Lyon told him  
>"You knew the truth? And you still did this!" Gray rose from the ground from his wound "And what of it?" Lyon asked<p>

**_BAM!_**

Lyon flew across the room after being right hooked by Gray "Impossible! How can you move with that wound?" Lyon asked

"I've had enough" Gray said "I wanted to save you, but I give up now" he added

"You want the title for star pupil? Sorry but I have to face Deliora soon and I don't want to waste my magic energy on you" Lyon taunted

**_CLUTCH! GAK!_**

Virgil grabbed Lyon by his neck and lifted him off his feet "So let's have a pity party for you" Virgil insulted him and applied more pressure choking him

"You're dream is to surpass Ur from What Gray tells me. A nice dream I suppose, but I want you to come back to reality and accept this.." Virgil applied more pressure turning Lyon's face blue

"It's just a dream!"

_**BURST!**_

Virgil threw Lyon crashing through the walls to his throne room leaving him groggy

"Finish this Gray" Virgil told him "Thanks Virgil, I got it from here" Gray thanked him  
>"Good, I'm going" Virgil said as he left the room<p>

**=====================================================================  
><strong>Meanwhile with Natsu and Hivel<br>**=====================================================================**

"Get back here you jerk!" Hivel yelled as he and Natsu pursued Zalty.

The little masked man leaped on the ceiling and held out his hand, suddenly a large chunk of the ceiling came crashing towards the duo "Leave it to me Hivel" Natsu shouted as he jumped at the ceiling chunk with a fire in hand "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

**_CRASH!_**

Natsu broke it into hundreds of pieces

"Hey wait a minute!" Hivel halted "Where did that guy go?" he asked realizing that Zalty had vanished

"Dammit! Now how will we find him!?" Natsu exclaimed "Natsu look stairs" Hivel pointed out

"Yeah so what?" Natsu asked "What do you think dummy? That's probably where he went" Hivel replied

Then Hivel got an idea "We'll find him a lot faster if we split up" Hivel told Natsu

"You go downstairs, I'll go Upstairs. It'll be faster" Hivel explained "Sounds good buddy" Natsu agreed

The two bumped fists and then split ways to look for the masked man.

**=====================================================================  
><strong>Upstairs with Hivel<br>**=====================================================================**

After walking up what felt like an eternity of steps Hivel made it to the altar on the roof of the temple where he saw a purple light going down a hole.

"What the? I thought the the moon drip could only work if someone was doing the ritual" Hivel acknowledged.

Then he saw near the light that one person was in fact doing the ritual by himself and that person looked familiar to Hivel "Wait a minute..Is that the dog man from earlier?" Hivel asked himself

"It looks like it" a voice bellowed. Hivel looked behind him and saw it was Virgil "Geez! You scared me Ice Man" Hivel said

"You're welcome" Virgil replied then turned his attention to Toby "I'm going to end this right now" Virgil said popping his neck and approached Toby.

**=====================================================================  
><strong>Meanwhile with Erza, Kokoa, Lucy and Happy<br>**=====================================================================**

"Hey! You need to eat something" Happy told Lucy

"And you need to shut your trap before I hurt you" Lucy replied, then Kokoa noticed some of the moonlight "Erza look! It's some of the moon drip" Kokoa pointed out  
>"Someone is still performing the moon drip ceremony, Which means we have a chance to stop it still" Erza said<br>_**ROAR!**_

The temple began to shake as the monstrous roar echoed. Then it was gone

"What was that?" Lucy asked shaking "It was probably just your stomach Lucy" Happy joked with her returning a glare

"No! That's got to be Deliora" Kokoa announced

"Kokoa's right, we need to hurry" Erza said as the two ran for the stairs "But wait, Deliora is down under us.." Lucy said

"But the ceremony reviving him is on the roof, There's no time!" Erza said and Happy and Lucy quickly caught up with them

**=====================================================================  
><strong>Meanwhile on the roof<br>**=====================================================================**

**_BAM!_**

Virgil threw Toby at one of the pillars and on the ground, Then the two saw the moon drip disappeared

"What the Hell was that noise?" Hivel wondered  
>"You're too late, the ceremony is complete It's over!" Toby managed to say before passing out. Then it came to him quickly "Oh No! Natsu is down there, I have to go get him!" Hivel said<p>

"Then you better hurry, the clock is ticking" Virgil told Hivel.

Hivel dug his nails into his hand till it drew blood and then banged his fists together for a spell "Blood Dragon: Drill Claw!" Hivel casted and blood formed around his right hand and turned it into a drill made of blood

_**REV! REV! REEEEEEEEV!**_

Hivel began to dig through the roof and was soon out of sight.

**=====================================================================  
><strong>Under the temple<br>**===================================================================== **

"Why You!.." Natsu cried with fire in his right hand

_**SMASH!**_Zalty's crystal ball shattered. Then Zalty held out his hand and suddenly the ball was back in one piece

"What the?"

OOF! Natsu grunted as the crystal ball hit him in the gut "But...I broke it.." Natsu said

"I have the ability to control an object's time, which means I can take the crystal back to the time before it was broken" Zalty boasted

"What kind of magic gives you that?" Natsu asked

"I practice one of the lost magics called the Arc of time, It's extremely rare and quite powerful" Zalty replied "Would you like to see what happens when I throw this crystal into the future?" he asked and the ball charged towards Natsu

**_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_** the crystal beat Natsu shot after shot

_**CRASH!**_ Natsu broke the ball again with a flaming fist

"You're fire won't help you!" Zalty stated and the ball put itself back together and it hurled itself towards Natsu.

Suddenly, _**REEEEEEEV! **_

**CRASH! **

Hivel came through the roof stunning both Natsu and Zalty

"Awe, I was wondering when you'd step in Hot Blood" Zalty commented "You're friend might need assistance" he taunted Natsu

"Shut Up creep! Come on Hivel, Let's get him" Natsu pounded his fists together

"Actually, you sit this one out Natsu" Hivel told him "What!? No way man, I was fighting him!" Natsu complained

"I know! It's my turn now" Hivel told him  
>"But I.."<p>

_**BAM!**_ Hivel punched Natsu in the gut "Sorry Natsu, but I'm going to take this guy on" Hivel said popping his neck.

Zalty's grin widened "Are you so sure you'll be okay by yourself?" he asked

"What are you talking about? I got all the help I need" Hivel retorted.

**_CHRRRICK!_** Hivel bit his hand with blood dripping to the floor, then Hivel banged his fists together for a spell "Blood Brothers!" Hivel casted

Then suddenly a duplicate of Hivel sprouted from him and then another and then another until there were eight Hivels.

"You know cloning magic, I'm actually impressed" Zalty commented  
>"Shut up!" The Hivels said in unison. Hivel's clones all spread out and charged at Zalty, but he used waved the ball around him in a circle sending the clones flying backwards<p>

"Man you're slow dude!" One of the clones said

Zalty looked up and saw three more from above "What the?"

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_**

They all landed fierce blows to Zalty "You should see us when we're trying" one of the clones said

"Really?" Zalty smirked and suddenly there were about ten crystal balls surrounding the clones

"Aw Crap!" the clones said at the same time

**_CRASH! BAM! CRASH!_** the crystals smashed the clones reducing them to blood puddles

"I underestimated you Hot Blood I'll admit it, but you're a fool if you think you're puny blood can stop my arc of time" Zalty said

"Shit! That explains why he can fix the balls after they've been broken" Hivel noted

"What do we do now dude?" one of Hivel's clones asked "Well we gotta change the strategy that's for sure" Hivel replied

"Say, why do you want to help revive Deliora anyway? I mean I understand Lyon's reason, but what's your story?" Hivel asked

"Well it's simple, Lyon is an arrogant twit who doesn't stand a chance against Deliora, I however hope to take control of Deliora and I'd become the most powerful man in the world with a demon at my beckoning call" Zalty replied

"Dude, that's totally lame" one of the clones commented "Yeah sorry dude, but that plan blows" another clone chimed in

"I know you're young, but you'll understand how important it is to have power on your side" Zalty laughed  
>"Alright enough of your crap! Come on guys, time for plan B" Hivel said<p>

"Like Boobs?" a clone asked "No you moron, a Back up plan!" Hive scolded him

"Okay, geez" the clone said

Zalty sent a barrage of the crystal balls toward Hivel and his clones as they charged towards Zalty

"Blood Dragon: Claw!" Hivel casted and sliced through the crystal balls with a claw of blood  
>"Okay Guys it's all you!" Hivel called and the clones all jumped through Zalty "Now!" Hivel cried and suddenly the clones all turned into a giant wave of blood<p>

_Nows my chance_ Hivel told himself and he leaped towards the blood wave

"I can't control time but I see the future!" Hivel told Zalty

Hivel touched the wave of blood and it surrounded his arm and formed a giant flanged mace made of blood

"And I see me kicking your ass!"

**_THWACK!_**

Hivel sent Zalty crashing toward the bottom into a rock.

**=====================================================================  
><strong>Meanwhile on the roof<br>**=====================================================================**

Erza, Lucy, Kokoa and Happy made their way on the top of the temple and found Virgil with an unconscious Toby

"Nice of you to stop on by" Virgil commented seeing them "Oh my god did you kill him?" Lucy asked noticing Toby unconscious

"Calm yourself princess, I merely knocked him out" Virgil answered

"This guy was performing the ceremony all by himself?" Kokoa asked

"Actually yes, but unfortunately Deliora is free now" Virgil replied

_WHAT!? _Lucy's thoughts screamed "No way" she commented

"What do you think that loud roar was?" Virgil asked

"I thought it was Lucy's stomach" Happy joked "You know you really aren't as funny as you think" Lucy stated

"Enough chit chat! We need to get to the bottom of the temple and now" Virgil said

"But, Deliora.."

"If we don't Salamander and Hivel are both dead" Virgil interrupted Lucy

"He's right Lucy" Erza agreed "Now let's go!" Virgil ordered and the group was off.

**=====================================================================  
><strong>Meanwhile under the temple<br>**=====================================================================**

"Did you have to knock me out Hivel?" Natsu asked holding his head

"Well you wouldn't listen another way, and I wanted to fight" Hivel told him

_**ROAR! **_Deliora roared as it rose to it's feet and it's roar shook the Island literally

"Holy Shit!" Hivel cursed "Well Natsu you wanted us to fight something, now here's our chance" Hivel said

Gray had made his way to the bottom of the temple unknown to the dragon slayers and saw the monster that destroyed his village in front of his eyes again.

He grabbed a handful of the water "Thank you" he told the melted ice that was his master, just then Natsu noticed Gray "Hey what are you doing down here?" Natsu asked him

"Natsu who cares? We'll need as much help to fight that thing" Hivel said.  
>"You're not strong...enough.." a voice called. Everyone turned and saw Lyon beaten, bruised, unable to walk and crawling towards Deliora "Neither...neither one of you...are strong enough...but I am, I will defeat it" Lyon managed to say as he continued to crawl<br>"Yeah, good luck with that Lyon" Hivel mocked "He's right, You can't fight, you can't even get off the floor  
>"I've waited so long...for this moment" Lyon said managing to barely get on his feet "Finally, my dream will be fulfilled" he cried<p>

_**BAM!**_

Gray replied by hitting Lyon in the back of his head, knocking him down "That's enough out of you, you've caused enough trouble." Gray told him "I'll clean the mess you made" Gray said approaching Deliora.  
>Gray assumed the Iced Shell stance again "ICED SHELL!" Grey casted as an aura of white light began to surround him.<br>**_BAM! _****_GUAH! _**Gray grunted as the wind was knocked out of him by Hivel with a tackle

"Idiot! If we didn't let you do it before, what makes you think we'd let you do it this time?" Hivel snapped at him  
><em><strong>ROAR! <strong>_Deliora bellowed shaking the ground "Ah Shit! So loud!" Hivel cursed covering his ears  
>"Bring it On!" Natsu challenged the beast, then Deliora raised it's fist and threw it towards Natsu and Natsu with a fire in his fist and determination in his eyes threw a punch too.<p>

"Natsu!" Gray screamed as he and Hivel looked on

"I'm not giving up till the bitter end!" Natsu cried  
><em><strong>BOOM!<strong>_ the fists clashed with a fiery explosion  
><em><strong>CRACK!<strong>_ suddenly there were cracks in Deliora's arm "What the?.." Natsu wondered  
>The cracks began up his shoulder then the rest of it's body and suddenly he began to crumble to pieces<p>

"Woah, I'm stronger than I thought" Natsu said looking at his fist in shock "No..it can't be.." Lyon said

**_BOOM!_** Deliora exploded in an explosion of green energy and the island shook

"Deliora was already dead" Lyon hung his head with tears in his eyes. Then Hivel nodded finally understood "That makes sense, the Iced Shell drained Deliora's life in all that time" he said

"What we saw was merely it's dying breath" Lyon stated "My dream is dead" he finished and planted his face in the ground and cried.

"Wow, you're teacher was pretty awesome!" Natsu complemented Gray "No kidding, wish I could've met her" Hivel added.

Suddenly Gray began to cry "You've saved me once again..thank you Ur" he said. Hivel padded his back "It's okay man, it's over now" Hivel said being supportive.  
>Just then Erza, Virgil, Kokoa, Lucy and Happy arrived on the scene. Virgil smirked "Good to see you were able to settle this" he said<br>"So who took out Deliora?" Kokoa asked "I did! Oh Yeah!" Natsu gloated

_**WHACK! **_Hivel hit him upside the head "Not really dumb ass, technically it was Gray's awesome teacher who took him out" Hivel said padding Gray on the back

"Come on man! Let me have this one, just now?" Natsu whined

"No way dude! I only got to fight one person, so shut up!" Hivel retorted.

"Aren't you all forgetting something?" Erza asked the group suddenly killing their mood "What do you mean? We won..End of story" Hivel said

"Wrong!" Erza corrected him "But I thought the curse was over after Deliora had died" Lucy said

"No, the curse had absolutely nothing to do with the demon" Erza stated

"Then let's change em back" Natsu said "Aye Sir!" Happy agreed

"Yeah, How?" Kokoa asked and turned to Gray "Good question, Hey Lyon got any idea how?" Gray asked Lyon.

"Actually I have no idea" he replied "But how, you've been on this island for years I thought?" Natsu asked

"When we arrived on this island three years ago, We never interacted with the villagers, they never bothered us and neither did we. No reason to so you're guess is as good as mine" Lyon said.  
>"In three years you never met?" Virgil asked<p>

"I don't understand, the light from the moon drip is so bright you can see from anywhere on the island, kind of weird they saw it every night and never once investigated" Lucy said  
>"The villagers didn't transform because of the moon drip, it doesn't affect the human body" Lyon replied "What?" Erza said shocked<p>

"Think about it I've been on the island exposed to it around the same time and my appearance hasn't changed at all" Lyon added

"Oh yeah that's true" Lucy said "That does make sense" Kokoa added "Yeah, but it doesn't explain WHAT did transform the villagers" Hivel added

"I wouldn't trust them, those villagers are hiding something" Lyon warned them "But I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it" he said crossing his arms  
>"Hey I'm not done with you. You destroyed the village and..."<p>

**_BAM! GUAH! _**Virgil elbowed Natsu in the gut

"That's enough Salamander" Virgil said "They only did it to get revenge on Deliora because they thought it was right" he explained "He's right Natsu, so you shouldn't criticize them for it" Erza said and exchanged glances with Virgil as she remembered what he said told her earlier

_I was weak once, but now I've rid myself of my weakness _it echoed in her mind.  
>"Let's go" Erza said snapping back to reality "But how will we lift the curse?" Natsu asked<p>

"I have no idea" Erza replied "Well, great" Lucy said rolling her eyes and the others followed Erza, except Gray.

He turned to Lyon "What are you looking at?" Lyon asked irritated

"I know you might not want to hear this, but you really should join a guild. You make new friend, meet new rivals and maybe even a new dream to live for" Gray told him.

Lyon gasped at the idea, then frowned again "Tssk! Whatever, just get out of here" he told his rival. Gray nodded at Lyon and turned back to catch up with the rest of the group with a smile of relief on his face.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, definitely more to come.  
>And like us on Facebook and tell your friends.<br>Please leave reviews and like the story.  
>And till next time, peace out guys.<br>~Phantom Puncher and Soul Trap**


End file.
